


The Noble Maiden and the Damned

by nicki13lover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, MMWP, Marauder, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicki13lover/pseuds/nicki13lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arwen Prince is a shy Ravenclaw, bullied all her life she feels like an outcast. When life throws Arwen and Remus into an interesting friendship they find that they a lot more in common then they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was orignially posted on fanfiction.net under my username, Scriblednotebook.

Arwen Prince sat in the musty old library in Hogwarts School of Wizardry; she was staring out the window in a trance, watching the leaves dance across the sky. She was in the middle of writing a History of Magic, but her mind had seemed to drift off.

"Ari!" a voice screamed whilst slamming a book on the table, dust flew everywhere making Arwen sneeze as well as shriek, "Sorry" Lily Evans said sheepishly, sitting down next to her dear old friend. Arwen wiped her nose with her sleeve and set her attention towards her parchment, making it seem like she had been working on it this whole time.

"Hello Lily dear" she looked up again to meet Lily's green eyes, which went perfectly with her bright red hair. Lily was definitely pretty, beautiful even, Arwen had always been jealous, her black hair, nearly black eyes and pale skin didn't even compare. Lily had definitely grown into a wonderful young woman since Arwen had known her. When they had first met when they were eight or nine years old, Lily's red hair was much curly as it was frizzy, her nose was too big for her childish face and her cheeks puffed out. But even then she still turned heads by boys her age, like she did with that awful James Potter. Arwen shuddered at the thought of him.

"What is a Ravenclaw doing daydreaming instead of doing homework!? Or are you daydreaming about doing more homework?" Lily teased

"Just because Ravenclaw's are studious, does not me we like doing homework, we are just good at it" Arwen rolled her eyes, being friends with people outside of her house always meant rival house teasing, not that she minded, she did the same, it was surprising, though shouldn't be, how accurate peoples personalities were so alike to their house. Well most of time it was. Sometimes it was the opposite.

"Says the brawny brain" Lily stuck her tongue out as she opened her book,

"Is Sev still coming?" Right as Lily said those words Severus Snape entered the library; Lily waved her arms, beckoning him over, a blushing Severus headed over. It was so obvious that Severus was in love with Lily, well maybe to everyone but Lily, but though she was smart she was also oblivious to boys, she even believed that James Potter truly did not like her, and was just saying so to bug her.

"Hi Lily" Snape said sitting down next to her, Lily smiled and looked back down to her notes

"Ahem"

"Oh, hi Ari" Arwen smiled knowingly at Snape, as he blushed a further shade of pink and shrugged deeper into his seat. Snape grabbed his potions book and started taking notes inside, not a very nice thing to do to the book, but it was better than drawing obscene pictures inside it, or worse, folding over the pages.

Now that there was company, Arwen continued to write her paper instead of staring off into the distance.

The sound of laughter filled the room; all three heads snapped up to see James Potter and Sirius Black enters the library, earning a warning look from the Librarian, Professor Wilson, for disrupting the silence. Arwen sighed deeply; she didn't feel like dealing with these dolts, she looked back to Lily and Severus, they mirroring the same dread she felt.

"Well hello my Lily dear" James strolled up while Sirius stayed behind looking around the room, Arwen winced at his choice of words,

"Only Ari can call me that" Apparently she had felt the same, she snapped her head back down to her notes,

"Oh? I didn't think Prince had a crush on you as well, must run in the family" Sirius smirked, eyeing Severus. Severus gripped his chair tightly. Lily rolled her eyes, but continued to ignore them

"What do you want" Arwen spat, wondering where her courage had come from, James smiled at this

"We're just looking for our mates, you know people who hang out with you because they like you, not cause they feel pity for you or are related to you" Lily glared at James. Feeling her courage drain, Arwen bowed her head in defeat and focused her eyes towards the setting sun outside. Part of her felt that James comment was true, not that Lily had pitied her, the three of them had been friends for years, even before Hogwarts, even before Lily knew about magic. But Arwen wasn't the most social person, sure she had a few acquaintances, mostly people in her house, she had plenty of people she could go to for homework help or study buddies. But her only true friends were Severus, who was her cousin, who she had grown up with, and Lily. And none of them were even in the same house.

"Remus isn't here" Severus snarled

"Well we can see that, but maybe it took you a second with all that hair in the way" Severus shrank back, letting more of his long hair to fall in his face

"Have fun with your studying" Sirius sarcastically said, and with that they left. Lily slammed her hand against the table

"Ugh those, those, those Jerks!" Arwen shrugged, and turned back to her work, sadly to say she was used to this, she had always been put down, especially spending much time at her cousins. Her Uncle Toby, Severus's father, was a muggle and didn't take the fact that his family was magical lightly. He was an abusive drunk who never had anything good to say. Arwen's mother, who was Severus's mother's oldest sister, worked a lot, especially after the separation from Arwen's father. Due to this, a lot of her childhood was spent with Severus at his home in Spinners End.

Lily ignored Arwen and continued to rant

"Who do they think they are? What makes them think they can put down whomever they see fit? And to think that they are the future of the wizarding world!" Arwen and Severus shared a look, they knew there was no sense of interrupting. It was better to nod in agreement until she huffed in annoyance and muttered to herself. It was then that they could console her.

"They're prats, they always have been and always will be, no sense fretting over it" Severus said, "Now come on, let's go get some dinner, I'm starved" Lily nodded and they began to put their things away, Lily looked up at Arwen, noticing she wasn't moving a muscle.

"Aren't you coming?" Arwen shook her head,

"In a bit, I just want to finish this and then I'll grab something to eat" Lily shot her a knowing look, "Honestly I'm fine, I was just on a roll with this and just want to get it done! Now go, I promise I'll meet up with you lot later." Severus took Lily's shoulder, guiding her out.

"Okay, only if you're sure"

"Go!" They scurried off with a wave before they could get in trouble for talking; Arwen shook her head smiling a little. Determined, she threw her thoughts of what Potter and Black had said and she finished her homework.

It was late now; dinner was definitely over, to Arwen's dismay. She hadn't realized how long she had been in the library. And now that she wasn't distracted, she kept thinking about what those prats had said about her. She didn't like being anti-social, she couldn't help it. She was socially awkward, and she had seemed stuck up since her nose was almost always in a book. She rubbed her eye with her free hand, bringing it back to her books and held them gently against her chest. Suddenly, with a thud, she bumped into something, making her drop her books and supplies. After a yelp of surprise she realized it was someone that she bumped into. Not even looking she muttered an apology and knelt down to pick up her stuff.

"Holy crap, I'm sorry! I'm supposed to be preventing trouble in the halls not causing them!" She looked up to see it was Remus Lupin she had bumped into. Her cheeks started to heat up, she shook her head in response not being able to utter a word. Remus was a prefect, a perfect prefect thought Arwen. Ever since their first year Arwen had a slight crush on Remus. Nothing serious, they had been potion partners their first year, but had rarely spoken to each other since. After that, he had met his current friends who ended up as his partners in varying classes. He was smart, of course his friends wanted to be partners with him, James and Sirius could slack off a bit while Peter Pettigrew, the fourth member of their group, relied on Remus to help him.

Remus picked up some of her books, eyeing the book on top, 'Dracula: The Unofficial Official Biography' by Bartle Berry .

"We're not up to Dracula in history" he stated, she shook her head. He gave her a look, asking her silently why she was reading this unassigned non-fiction book.

"Berry is one of my favorite authors, "The Field Guide to Crop Circles' was brilliant" Arwen shrugged, Remus looked amused,

"That's one of my favorites!" Arwen blushed even more

"My favorite is 'Howling Moon'" Remus winced but continued to smile at her

"Great minds think alike" At this point Arwen's face must have looked like a tomato. He handed her books and she gratefully took them, but the distancing voices of two boys wiped away her smile.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who enjoys Bartle Berry's antics" but Arwen had not heard him, she instead muttered a thank you and dashed off before James and Sirius caught up. Remus watched her rush away.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Are you talking to yourself again Lupin?" Remus looked up to his friends, not even realizing he spoke aloud.

"No, I, oh never mind, what are you two up to? It's almost curfew, I don't feel like keeping an eye out for you tonight" Remus droned, he loved his trouble-making friends but tonight he didn't want to deal with their tricks, the full moon was less than a week away and that usually meant he would be getting antsy.

"Actually we were looking for you; Minnie wanted us to let you know that we have detention!" Sirius exclaimed cheerily. Remus sighed it was almost like Professor McGonagall knew it was torture for him to escort them to and from detention. Though it wasn't like he had a choice, anyone who had detention was highly advised to be with a Prefect or Head Boy or Girl after curfew, and the other Gryffindor prefect, who was actually Lily, had made Remus promise he would deal with his friends as much as they could, or he would only have Peter.

"I'd ask why, but I really just rather not know, where is it tonight?"

"Fifth floor toilets, we are to clean them without magic!" James made a face, Remus sighed again

"Well come on, I need to make my rounds" And they made their way to the fifth floor.

Arwen slammed her faced into her pillow and groaned. Why him? Why did it have to be him? She knew she didn't have a chance with him, she didn't even think she would want to actually be with him due to who he keeps as company, but she still had feelings nonetheless. She rolled out of bed picking up a roll that she had saved from lunch and took a bite. She wasn't entirely hungry anymore but she knew she had to eat. She changed into her night robes and settled down into her bed. She looked down to her book that had Remus strike up a conversation with her, and sighed, she blew out her candle and fell asleep thinking about how much of a coward she really was.


	2. Chapter 2

The day started out like any other day has. Arwen ate breakfast with her roommates, went to potions and history, had lunch with Severus, and then headed to Herbology with Lily.

They walked into Greenhouse number four and sat down at their usual stools and continued chatting about the looks Lily was getting from a certain Hufflepuff with the name of Amos Diggory. Professor Li came into the greenhouse shortly after,

"Settle down everyone! We have a spectacular lesson for today!" Professor Li exclaimed rather cheerfully, "O.W.L.S. Will be upon you all at the end of this school year and it is time that we get cracking! So I have assigned you all a partner for you to work with until your project is complete!"

Muffled groans were released at the word 'assigned', especially from Arwen, she barley liked working with people to begin with unless she was friendly with them, let alone work with people she probably didn't even know or care to work with Lily gave her a pleading look in hopes they would be partnered.

"Now I have assigned you all with someone in the opposite House, now, now none of that moaning! Now shall we begin?" Professor Li began listing partners as Lily pouted at Arwen,

"Lily Evans and Lauren Padick" Arwen slouched deeper into her seat as Lily gathered her things and walked over to Arwen's roommate. Lauren flashed her a sympathetic smile knowing that her and Lily were good friends. She continued to ignore her Professor pairing off her fellow students until she heard he own name

"Arwen Prince and Remus Lupin" Arwen snapped her head up and looked over to Remus who was sitting in his usual seat with his friends. His friends were laughing as he brought his stuff over without question. He sat down and smiled. All Arwen wanted to do was slam her head against the nearest pot repeatedly. Instead she looked down at her lap and ruffled through her satchel for her Herbology book.

"Okay, now that you are all paired up, the assignment! You will all be given a Narltree seedling, you must take care of it and make it sprout. Once a week I expect at least a foot long essay on what you have learned about your Narltree and what you have done to help it grow, each week I may give you additional things to put into your essays" Arwen released her breath that she hadn't noticed she was holding, because this had to do with the O.W.L.S. she had expected this assignment to be excruciatingly hard but so far it didn't seem so bad. Well maybe for someone who wasn't so great at Herbology might find it difficult but for Arwen that wasn't the case. It wasn't her best subject but she did enjoy it, she liked to garden, so she knew of some of the basic plants that they had learned about over the years.

"Does anyone know what a Narltree seedling looks like?" Professor Li questioned, a few hands popped up including Lily's. Arwen smiled, she had always wondered why Lily was in Gryffindor and not in Ravenclaw with her.

"Ah, Mr. Jones?"

"A spider" Arnold Jones, a plump brunette answered. A few girls squealed, not looking forward to handling spiders. Arwen looked up at Remus who just simply shrugged. She smiled, this indeed would be a piece of cake.

"Very good! Ten points to Gryffindor! First I would like you to read up on Narltree's and come up with a plan with your partners, then when you are ready come up to me and I will give you your seedling!" The room bustled with chatter and flipping of pages.

"So, we're probably going to need to work on this outside of class too" Remus suggested, Arwen nodded

"Well I have a free block after Transfiguration" Transfiguration was the other class that Ravenclaw had with Gryffindor, the others being Potions and Herbology of course. Remus shook his head,

"I have Muggle Studies after that, how about after that? Or before or after dinner? I have Prefect duty at ten though"

"After dinner is fine, I can get some books during my free block and we can just work on it in the great hall?" Remus smiled at her suggestion

"That sounds great" Arwen was taken aback by the enthusiasm in his answer, but smiled back and watched him get up to get their seedling.

Dinner had just finished up and Arwen was now sitting at the cleared Ravenclaw table. She was now trying to find anything to do with Narltree's in one of the books she had a acquired from the library.

"Why are you still here?" She looked up from her book to see Severus standing over her

"I'm waiting for Remus" she nodded her head in Remus's direction, "We're doing a project together in Herbology" Severus's face darkened

"Why would you want to be partners with one of those lot" Arwen rolled her eyes at her cousin

"It was assigned, and Remus isn't too bad, just his friends are" Severus glared at The Marauders, something people had started calling them during their second year, Lily says they most likely came up with it, but no one knows for sure.

Remus listened to James drone on about how well Quiditch was going, he looked up to see that Arwen was sitting down with a pile of books next to her. James stopped what he was saying and followed Remus's gaze

"Gotta meet up with your girlfriend already?" James nudged Remus in the gut. Remus gave him a stern look

"At least I'm taking my work seriously unlike some people I know"

"Hey we're partnered up with Ravenclaw, homework is like their number one hobby next to reading and being know-it-alls"

"I happen to enjoy reading" Remus said, knowing full well it was Arwen's cousin James actually had the problem with

"Yea, but you're in Gryffindor, so it's okay" Remus rolled his eyes at his comment and picked up his bag

"I'm going now" James chuckled and gave Remus a wave, Remus just shook his head and walked toward that raven headed girl. He reached the table to find Severus Snape sitting next to Arwen glaring at him, he just gave him half a smile and took a seat across from her. She was already flipping through a book.

"Goodbye Sev" Arwen said forcefully, not looking up from her book, Severus gave Remus one more glare and walked away. Arwen looked up and gave him an apologetic smile

"Sorry about him" Remus shrugged his shoulders

"So do you know anything at all about these Narltree's?" he asked after a short pause

"No, I didn't get a chance to read up on them yet" Arwen shook her head,

"I thought you would, Herbology seems to be your best subject" Arwen blushed, she was a little taken aback that he noticed that she was good in the class, or that he noticed her at all

"Maybe in the classes we're in together but Defense is probably my best" she said whilst handing him a book, Remus looked surprised

"Mine too" he smiled. Their conversation ended there. They continued reading up on their seedling, learning what to do before they planted it and how to make it grow, Remus took notes so they would have something to base their information off for their essay's instead of going back to the books. It was almost ten o clock when they decided to wrap things up.

"When do you want to get together to work on the essay?" Remus asked, he put his books and parchment in his bag

"This weekend isn't good for me, it's not due for another two weeks right? We can figure it out after Herbology on Monday" Remus let out an internal sigh of relief, he didn't even question what she was doing, this weekend was the full moon and he always felt testy a few days before and the day of, not to mention the headaches.

"Sounds good to me, do you want me to walk you to the common room?" Arwen almost dropped her books at his suggestion, she shook her head and babbled a few words and sped off without looking back. She realized after a few minutes that he was probably just asking because he was a Prefect and all and suddenly felt more embarrassed. She leaned her head against the cool stone wall banging it a few times

"Hey Fartwen, have fun on your date" She looked up to see Sirius smirking at her, she immediately looked down towards to the floor, she wished she could just crawl up in a tight ball

"What, cat got your tongue? Well lets see if we can do something about that" he raised his wand and was just saying an unfamiliar spell when voice echoed in the hallway

"Sirius, what are you doing?" Arwen's desire of curling up in a ball increased as Remus walked over. Sirius shrugged his shoulders and smiled at his friend. Remus nudged him away, giving him a knowingly look and watched him skip away towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Sorry about him, he can be kind of a jerk sometimes" Arwen snorted at the word 'sometimes'. She was surprised that he didn't know about his friends feelings toward her and her cousin, but then again she never recalled Remus actually being around. They silently walked to the Eagle statue that guarded the Ravenclaw dormitories, Remus following her this time. She smiled at him as he said goodbye and walked on continuing with what she assumed was his Prefect duties. She answered the Eagle's riddle and walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus walked into the Hospital Wing on this chilly Sunday morning. He had brought his cousin in last night at dinner, her headaches had been getting worse and he basically had to carry her to Madam Pomfrey, mostly because she didn't want to go to the Hospital Wing but also because she was in so much pain. Her headaches weren't usually that bad, she would have to spend a lot of time in bed but she didn't have to go to Pomfrey. Severus wondered why it got so bad last night, but he didn't really want to think about it. All he wanted was for Arwen to be to her normal self and never have to go through that again. He smiled at Arwen when he caught her eye, she nodded and smiled and put her attention back to Madam Pomfrey who was giving instructions about a potion. As he waited for Arwen to come join him he looked around the room. He had never stayed the night there, usually just needing some form of potion and lots of rest in his own bed. He looked at the empty beds when he saw that there was one that was occupied. It was the furthest bed and there was a curtain that was currently drawn just enough to see that it was Remus laying in the bed. Severus's eyes narrowed slightly as if it was a reflex. He noticed Arwen coming towards him to leave the Hospital Wing and he followed her out.

"Are you feeling any better?" Severus asked,

"Much, whatever Pomfrey gave me definitely worked, and then some!" Arwen smiled a little too wide, Severus took a good look at her for the first time, an amused smile played on his lips. Arwen looked like she was floating, she didn't walk straight and she had a content smile on her face, one that someone who just spent the night in the hospital wing with a headache wouldn't have.

"What did she give you? Laughing draught?" She shrugged her shoulders

"Who knows, whatever it was, its making me very sleepy"

"Lets get you off to bed than" Severus chuckled, he totally forgot about the Marauder sleeping in the Hospital Wing.

Arwen grabbed a handful of soil and packed in a pot, she lifted her arm to her face and wipe her forehead with her forearm, the greenhouse was sweltering hot.

"Isn't it a little broken that a tree seedling has to eat the roots of another plant before itself can be planted? It sounds a bit cannibalistic if you ask me" said an equally filthy Remus, he clipped some of the already matured roots off the plant and fed it to their seedling

"It's not like he's eating one of his own" Arwen pointed out

"True"

"When do you think we'll be able to plant Wally?" Arwen asked causally, Remus looked at Arwen and burst out laughing

"You- you named our tree?" he asked gasping for breath, Arwen blushed but smiled. Working with Remus was surprisingly nice, they had become pretty friendly over the last month. He had even joined her and Lily's study sessions, Severus usually never stayed if Remus joined them, he'd make up some lame excuse and bolt out of the library. It had been happening less and less so the girls showed little concern over it. It was nice having someone new to talk to. Remus friends were still bullying her and Severus though, which made Arwen feel a little odd studying with him, but it wasn't his fault, it wasn't like he was a part of it.

"Uh, yea, he's the closest thing I've had to a pet"

"You don't have an owl or something?" Arwen shook her head. Arwen rarely got mail, besides from the Daily Prophet, and when she did her mother usually used her own owl. Her mother didn't think she could handle having a pet when she was eleven, and Arwen just never got around to getting one. She was barely home during holidays so a cat or toad didn't make sense. Maybe she would get an owl for next year, she mused.

"I don't know what I would do without my owl, going up to the owlery every time I sent a letter home? I'd probably be in better shape actually"

"I'm sure it wouldn't make that much of a difference"

"Nah, I send them almost every other week, if not at least once a month, my mum tends to worry" So he was a mama's boy, Arwen thought amusingly,

"You're at Hogwarts, what is there to worry about?" Remus's smile slid slightly,

"I get sick a lot, always been like that" he said not missing a beat

"Oh, bummer. Severus did say he saw you in the Hospital Wing last month, guess we just missed each other" Remus gave her a questioning look "Yea he picked me up after I stayed the night, you must have come in pretty late, I don't remember anyone coming in, then again the pain potion hadn't kicked in for a while"

"Pain potion? Were you hurt?" She shook her head

"No, I just get a lot of headaches around the full moon" Arwen's eyes went wide and quickly turned her face so he couldn't see. She was usually pretty good about hiding that fact, but then again, her two only friends were the only ones who knew. She wasn't used to talking about personal things with other people, it was usually about their studies or polite pleasantries. An eerie silence came between them. Remus was also in shock, 'the full moon?' he thought, but he shook his head. Certainly he would know if there was another werewolf running about Hogwarts, wouldn't he? He would have seen her in the Hospital Wing every month if that was so. Maybe she meant something else.

Still in silence, they cleaned up their work space and headed back to the castle. They stepped out into the warm spring day and the tension slowly melted away.

"So, uh, are you going to Hogsmeade next weekend?" Arwen started panicking. Was he trying to ask her out? What would she say? They were just becoming friends, if you could even call it that! Just cause she had a little crush on him before doesn't mean she ever thought of him in a romantic way, she just thought he was cute and nice.

"Er, yea. Lily and I are going to Tomes and Scrolls, she reckons that it's one of the only places besides Madam Pudifoots that Potte- uh James won't follow her into" Remus chuckled, if he had noticed her slip up of calling his friend by his last name, he didn't show it

"Sounds like a blast! We're going to go restock our sweets supply" She breathed a sigh of relief,

"Are you still joining us for studying later?" Before Remus could answer, his friend Peter, one that she didn't mind too much, came running over

"Hey Remus! Arwen" he nodded at Arwen, she smiled back

"Hey Pete, what are you up to?" Remus asked

"I was actually just looking for you, wanted to know if you wanted to study? I haven't studied for the Defense O.W.L.S. nearly as much as I need too"

"Actually we were going to study later with Lily" Remus looked at Arwen silently asking her permission

"Uh yea, why don't you join us?"

"Great thanks!" Peter smiled at Arwen, Peter was honestly a nice guy, just like Remus. She wondered why they hung out with two of the biggest bully's in the school.

"Yea, see you guys later " She ran off without a response.

"Oh Ari! Look! They have a new muggle section!" Lily cried with glee, rushing over to the small shelf of muggle books. Arwen chuckled when she noticed that The Bible was among them.

"It's a start" she shrugged, Arwen was a fan of muggle books, she actually like that books with magic in them, they were entertaining and usually very, very wrong. Arwen looked among the titles to see if she recognized one. Lily had quickly left the section, not seeing anything that interested her. Arwen almost walked away until she saw a book with a full moon and beautiful man on the cover. She rolled her eyes and picked it up to read the back of it. 'Esmeralda looked into the smoldering eyes of the beast...'

"You should buy that! Just for novelty sake!" Lily said laughing, Arwen shrugged

"It looks so bad that it might be good, I wonder if there's any truth behind it"

"Probably not, its all romance and stuff" Arwen agreed. The girls brought their selections up to the register

"So I see you're getting something from the muggle section eh? Not the most popular I have to say" The elderly man took the coins and popped them into the register

"Pity" The man nodded in agreement

"You have a good day now!" The girls walked down the road, soaking in the sunshine. Lily talked about how Amos has been flirting with her for months but he still hasn't asked out. Arwen was a little concerned about Lily's infatuation with Amos Digory. He was bit of a playboy, she was actually surprised that Lily showed interest in him, they were total opposites in the worst way possible.

"Oi! Evans" Lily and Arwen groaned

"And the day was going so well" Lily said, James Potter ran up to the two girls

"We should go get a butterbeer or something, what do you say?" James put his arm around Lily's shoulder, she shrugged them off

"I'm spending my day with better company" She linked arms with Arwen and they walked away hoping James would get the hint

"I don't see any better company, you have to stop hanging out with people just cause you pity them. It's not fair to you" Lily was now glaring at James, Arwen was looking at her shoes, like she always does when Potter or Black is around.

"Jame's! What's your problem!" Arwen's head shot up, Peter was now standing next to James. James gave his friend a questioning look,

"What do ya' mean?"

"What-is-your-problem" Peter slowly asked again, James was speechless. Why was Peter standing up for her?

"Hey boys, Evan's" Sirius strolled by with Remus in tow "Hey Fartwen, nice book, seems like you actually are in to our Remus" Arwen hugged the book to her chest

"Sirius!" Remus cried,

"Honestly what is your problem?" Screamed a seething Lily, mostly directed at James

"She's a freak! Just like her creepy cousin" Sirius snarled at the word 'cousin'. Lily's nostrils were flaring now, but Peter beat her to it

"You are kidding me right? You are bullying Arwen because who she is related to? I know you have a problem with Snape, but why do you have to attack Arwen, she hasn't done anything to you! They aren't the same person, Sirius you of all people should know that!" Everyone was silent, no one expected Peter to blow up like that, "I personally like Ari, she helped me with studying and she isn't a freak in any way" Arwen winced

"Let's go Ari" Lily dragged Arwen away, they silently headed back to the castle. Arwen looked over at her friend, she was still fuming. Arwen was just in shock. Peter, Peter Pettigrew, the sweetest boy Arwen knew (which wasn't saying much, she didn't associate with many people) stood up for her, her! Against his best friends! She hadn't even hung out with Peter properly, sure she'd help him study for Defense a few times, and they had a casual conversation in the corridors but she wouldn't consider them as friends. It would make more sense for Remus to lash out at his friends. And what did her book have to do with Remus? Sure it's a trashy romance, but plenty of girls read those, right? Thoughts whirled about in her mind. She looked up to see they had reached the castle grounds.

"Hey Lil? I'm just going to go by the lake, you go on without me"

"What, you sure?" Arwen nodded and shooed her away. She pulled off her shoes and socks and stuck her feet into the cool black water. She loved the lake, it was so magical, which was a funny thing to say about in a school made for wizards, but it's true. Arwen didn't know how long it had been but the sun was now setting, the different colors danced across the water like a painting,

"Hey Ari" she looked up to see Remus standing above her

"Hi" He sat down next to her, scooting up a little so not to get wet

"I feel like a prick" he said after a period of silence "I mean, I knew they had a problem with you, well mostly with Snape but I didn't think they actually tormented you about it! Arwen just looked straight ahead, this conversation was new territory for her. The only two people she's had these kind of talks with were Lily and Severus, and Severus usually just listed off a bunch of hexes he want to try on the two toe-rag's.

"S'not your fault, I'm used to it"

"But you shouldn't have to be! I mean I know they're my friends but they have no right to bully anyone! You, your cousin or, or anyone"

"It's fine" Arwen felt her anger swelling, it was getting close to that time again, she had to leave before it got bad. She got up, brushed the dirt off her skirt.

"Ari, come on!" Remus felt his anger boiling too, his friends being jerks, him being a coward and Arwen's stubbornness was starting to get to him. He grabbed her arm to keep her from walking away, she ripped her arm away while glaring at him and stomped off. He couldn't do anything now, he just hoped things would go back to normal. They would go back to studying together, he would ignore Sirius and James antics and Remus would become better friends with Arwen and Lily. At least, that's what he wanted, for now.


	4. Chapter 4

 

It was O.W.L's season, the incident at Hogsmeade was long forgotten as the fifth year students did their last minute studying. Remus's wish had came true, Arwen and Lily acted like nothing had happened, though Lily's eye did seem to get darker anytime James and Sirius popped up but otherwise, they all ignored each other. James and Sirius had started to act like they didn't see Arwen, keeping Lily or Severus their main focus. Peter began to join in on their studying more and more, he seemed to have lifted everyone's spirits in a time of panic. That is, until he started panicking. Arwen was slightly glad they didn't always study with them, at that rate she wouldn't see her cousin until the train ride home, not that they did much catching up when he saw them. He did however help her with her potions, one of her least favorite classes.

It was the Sunday before their first O.W.L.'s , Herbology, which Arwen knew she was going to do well on. Her and Remus had completed their project without any bumps. Wally was safely planted in his pot and began to sprout. Arwen had even asked if they could keep Wally but unfortunately they could not, something about school property not being able to leave school grounds. Arwen was sitting against a tall oak with Lily, doing some last minute review on their Narltree papers. It was rather sunny out today, all of the mud had returned to its normal form, a perfect day to study outside.

"Any plans for summer?" Lily asked, she was dying to hear something other than their lessons

"I'll probably be ‘round Spinners for most of the summer, too bad you don't live closer to London, we would have a ball there!"

"I'm actually going away for a holiday, if you could call it that, I'm going to visit Tuney" Arwen squished up her nose "Mum and Dad are going away for a real holiday, to Paris I think, for a third honeymoon or something, and they don't want me by myself, so I'll be in the country, with Tuney, for a month."

"A whole month!" Arwen exclaimed, her summer had just gotten worse, and it hadn't even begun! Lily frowned

"I know, I'm sorry, but hey you've still got Sev!" Lily knew that wouldn't work, Severus's house was almost as bad as Arwen's house, She knew Arwen only came out to Spinner because she was there, and they could escape from his house to hers. Lily never understood how a father could hate his family so much, just because they were magical! Her parents were so welcoming to fact that she was a witch! Petunia wasn't thrilled, but she wasn't abusive (at least to her face). Arwen had enough problems at home, with her mother not being there, so to top it off with an Uncle who hated her, and only let her come inside the house because she was his wife's niece must be a nightmare. She was just glad things with those two sorry excuses for wizards stopped harassing Arwen, she'd rather have James ask her out everyday for the rest of her life than have them bully her best friend. 'Speak of the devil' she thought to herself, she saw James across the courtyard and prayed to Merlin he wouldn't see the two of them.

"Hello" Lily winced, but jumped up in joy when she realized it was Severus and not James, she pulled him into a hug, something he was not expecting. He patted her on the back awkwardly and laid down next to his cousin when she let go.

"Where have you been?" Arwen asked

"What are you my mum? She glared at him, "Got caught up with some friends" Arwen and Lily both looked at each other and back to Severus

"Friends?" they both asked

"Yes, friends, I do have friends besides you lot. What? I do! They're Slytherin, like me" They continued looking at him with doubtful looks. "Hey I had to find some friends, you two keep hanging out with those Marauders" Arwen rolled her eyes, that would be the day, her hanging out with the Marauders. She didn't count studying with two of the nicest boys in their year as hanging out, nor did she count them as Marauders when they were by themselves.

Arwen grimaced when she heard the lesser two Marauders coming closer. She had noticed them about the same time Lily had and hoped they would stay away as well. She didn't know what was worse, than bullying her or ignoring her. They didn't even look at her. No, that was way better, not being hexed, or wanting to cry every day was a blessing. The first time she saw Peter after the incident she ran up and hugged him. It wasn't something she would have normally done, but she hadn't really thought about it, it just happened. Peter had just grinned and told her that he honestly had no idea where all that courage had come from, that was the first time he had ever stood up to them. Remus had clapped him on the back and told him it was about time one of them did. That was the last time it was mentioned, it was clear that both Peter and Arwen didn't want it to be brought up again.

The Marauders were now standing before them, Remus and Peter hanging back. Arwen went back to looking at her parchment pretending to read. Remus gave her a sad look, he didn't know why they had come over here, his friends had stopped bullying around him and Peter since Peter's outburst. But Remus knew it hadn't stopped, maybe to Arwen, but not to Severus. Remus just hoped we were over here for James to annoy Lily and that's it, but it was never that simple with James.

"So Evans, want to get together after our last O.W.L.'s ? Have an end of the year celebration?" 'What was with this boy', Arwen had thought, he just never took no as an answer. She knew he actually liked Lily, it was hard for anyone not to know that, except for Lily herself, but she was blind with rage. Lily's face began to match her hair, she opened her mouth but Severus had beat her to it

"When are you going to get the hint Potter, she's not interested" James gave him an amused smile

"What, and she's interested in you?" Arwen gasped as Severus shot him a hex, James easily blocked it, as if he was expecting it. James then hexed Severus, with his own jinx "Oh the irony" he muttered. Severus was now hanging upside down, Lily screeched

"Put him down Potter!" Lily screamed "I will never go out with you, ever! Look at how you treat my friends, why in earth would I want to date you!" But that's why James did pick on them, or at least Severus. He hated the fact that she preferred a Slytherin like Severus over him. He mostly harassed Arwen by association, it just simply snowballed from that. Arwen knew she was an easy target. She always just took it, she never stood up for herself, she just waited for the lashing to be over or for them to get bored. Lily and Severus always told her told her to hex them back, but she couldn't. From her experience that always made things worse.

"Snivelus and Evans sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." Sirius started singing,

"Just stop it! You both are acting like hooligans!" Lily shouted

"Lily just stop it! You're making it worse" Severus snarled

"But, Sev..."

"Are you deaf? I said stop it you Mudblood" Everyone froze, Arwen's head snapped up,

"What did you just call her?" Arwen asked, she wanted to make sure she wasn't hearing things, if Lily was upset that one of her best friends had called her the worst name possible, she didn't show it. She continued to glare at James

"Did you hear that Evans? Did you hear what he just called you? I would never call you that" Lily rolled her eyes and picked up her things,

"I hope the Giant Squid eats both of you" she said with a huff, she turned her heal and stomped towards the castle. Arwen stood up, Severus fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"I can't believe you just said that, to Lily of all people" Arwen said standing over him

"You're worse, you're not even human" Severus spat, Arwen felt like she was physically stabbed in the back, he was treating her just like his father did. Tears started pouring out of her eyes, she didn't even know how to handle this. She wanted to scream at him, she wanted to punch him, kick him. But she couldn't. She grabbed her bag and ran. Running was the only thing she knew how to do, it's what she was good at. She ran and ran until she just couldn't anymore, she just collapsed into a ball and sobbed.

Arwen sat on a bench under a tall shady tree in a park close to her home just outside of London. She had left school only two weeks ago, but she felt like she'd been home forever. She had stopped talking to Severus, not that there was any opportunity to talk to him, O.W.L.'s had taken up everyone's time. Their last O.W.L. was two days before they had to board the Hogwarts Express. Lily and Arwen had shared a compartment with Amos Diggory and his friend Shane McKinney. Arwen had never spoken to Shane before than, so to say the train ride was awkward would be an understatement. Plus having Lily and Amos flirt the whole way back just made it even more awkward for Arwen and Shane. She couldn't be sure, but Arwen was almost positive that Lily asked Amos to bring along a single friend for her. Lily had fueled that inkling when she had asked if Arwen thought he was cute before they said their goodbyes. Oh that Lily thought she was so clever. They had promised to write and Lily would be back in the beginning of July.

Arwen was just realizing how much time she had actually spent over at Spinners End. Now that she had no reason to go there, she spent her time home alone. She had only seen her mother for about five to ten minutes every day, sometimes not at all. She spent some nights away which made Arwen suspect that there was another man in her life. Part of her thought, good for her, it had been years since her father had left with not even a note to say goodbye. Arwen had always felt that her mother blamed her for him leaving, and she honestly didn't blame her for believing that. Arwen had thought that about herself as well.

Arwen sighed, she was utterly bored. Not even her books could keep her entertained. She felt like a caged animal even when she was outside.

"I always feel like a caged animal" she muttered to herself, chuckling at the irony. She sighed deeply again and looked down at her book, she had been on the same page for an hour. She closed her eyes and slammed the book shut

"Better be nice to that book, it might knick you" Arwen slowly opened her eyes, not even trying to hide her shocked expression. Remus took a seat on the bench next to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I,uh, live close by" she stuttered, of all the people she could have bumped into, what were the chances that it would be Remus?

"Really? Me too! Well now I do, we just moved, a little sick of the country and the property was too much for my mum to handle" Arwen nodded, her shocked expression slowly erasing off her face, "I was actually just looking to see if there was anything cool to do, do you want to give me a tour or something?" Remus smiled

"Well there's not much to do, I don't even usually spend time here it's that boring, I, uh usually go to Spinners End for the summer"

"What's at Spinners End?"

"Severus" Arwen placed her attention towards her book, Remus's eyes went wide from guilt

"Oh, I'm sorry I asked" Arwen shrugged. Remus now felt really bad about asking, he didn't understand what Severus had meant when he said she wasn't human, but he probably didn't mean anything by it. Severus was just a huge prick, he was actually surprised it took the girls so long to realize it. The new crowd he was hanging out with probably made it worse. Those pure-blood Slytherin always got on Remus's nerve. Not just because he wasn't pure-blood himself, but because they were the reason he wasn't human. All his dad was doing was standing up for people like him, when they sicked a werewolf on a little kid. Remus had never blamed his father for what happened, if anything he thought his father was a hero. Though he never had the chance to tell him that.

"It's okay, you didn't know. Lily also lives there, but she's away visiting her sister. I've been utterly bored for the last two weeks"

"This is the first time I've gotten to be bored, up until yesterday I was unpacking the house"

"Sounds more exciting then what I've been doing" Arwen laughed, Remus smiled, it was the first time he had made her laugh, "Do you like coffee?"

"Who doesn't!"

"We live in England, almost everyone I know prefers tea" she said pointedly, Remus shrugged in defeat "Well there's a great cafe just a bit away, want to come with me? My treat!" Remus shook his head

"I'll pay for my drink, I've got some money with me"

"Don't worry, it's my mum's, she'll never know"

"Didn't take you as a troublemaker" Remus winked at her, she blushed slightly

"Well if you knew my mum, you'd know why" Remus didn't question it, he already had a feeling Arwen wasn't close to her mother, this had just proved it. They walked together towards the little town.

They tried to stick to neutral territory and talked about their O.W.L.'s., but soon after they sat down with their steaming cups of coffee, they ran out of studious things to say. Arwen took a sip of her coffee and smiled, the shop made the best coffee she had ever had, even better than what Hogwarts served. Apparently Remus agreed, he smiled after taking his first sip.

"What do you like to do for fun" Arwen almost choked on her coffee, she wasn't used to people bluntly asking her personal things.

"I like to read"

"Well I knew that, come on, there has to be something else you like to do"

"What do you do for fun" she asked smiling into her cup, Remus playfully glared at her

"I like to write, I'm pure rubbish at it though" Arwen laughed "What it's true, even keep a journal. I'm one of those sensitive blokes"

"What's your dark side then?" Remus froze mid sip, dark side? How did she know he had a dark side.

"What do you mean?" he asked trying not to sound panicky

"All sensitive guys have a dark side right? At least that's what I've read" Arwen blushed when she remembered where she had referenced it. It was in the romance muggle book she bought in Hogsmeade, though the main character's dark side was a werewolf. Probably a bit too drastic in Remus's case.

"I told you what I do for fun, now it's your turn!" he said trying to change the subject. The last thing he needed was for her to start guessing what he was. Then she'd never want to be friends with him.

"Running" she said quietly, "I like to run" she said louder, hoping that was why Remus had a questioning look.

"Really?" Arwen blushed

"I know I don't look like I'm in shape to run..."

"No that's not it at all! I'm just shocked, I mean you don't seem to be an athletic person. Don't think I've even seen you attend a quidditch game!"

"I've been to a few matches, it just too violent for me" 'If she thought that was violent', Remus shook his head at himself, he would not think about that. It's not like she was going to find out. Sure his friends found about him, but that's because they were his good friends! He should have known they would have gone snooping. But with Arwen, just because he was trying to be friends with her, doesn't mean he'd succeed. The best he'd get is the friendship they have now. There was a reason she was a loner, not that was a bad thing... Remus was mentally slapping himself.

"So running?" he said, trying to change the subject within his own mind

"Yea, I like to run at night, especially during the full moon, though it's a bit harder to get out while at Hogwarts" Arwen sensed that Remus was getting uncomfortable. Why did she always do this, make others feel uncomfortable? She knew she had done so with Shane on the train, she was just trying to strike up a conversation over the giggling. Though, Shane was a quidditch player, a beater on the Hufflepuff team, and they were known to not be interested in philosophical conversations.

"Want to show me the rest of the area?" Arwen nodded and got up to throw out their garbage. 'Well, at least he's not running away.'

 


	5. Chapter 5

Arwen was sitting in Lily's room, listening to some new muggle music Lily had heard while visiting her sister. Arwen was glad that Lily had just got home two days before. Not that Arwen had been by herself these two weeks, she had been hanging out with Remus non-stop. The only reason she wasn't with him today was the fact that Lily was back, and he had to go take care of his mum. They had been eating a late lunch in one of the restaurants in town.

_ "Oh, I don't think I'll be able to come out tomorrow, and probably the day after that, my mums pretty sick" Remus said after taking a bite of his chip _

_ "That's a shame. Wait shouldn't you be there now then?" Remus cursed at himself mentally _

_ "Uh, yea, well she said to go out for a bit, but I promised I'd be back early" Arwen nodded, Remus sighed with relief that she had bought it, he should have come up with a better excuse though. _

_ "Alright, Lily actually just got back, so I was going to pop over to her house tomorrow" Remus smiled, he was happy she wouldn't be alone for the next few days. _

_ "How about I'll owl you when my mum is feeling better? Unless you'd rather spend your time with Lily" Arwen smiled _

_ "An owl would be lovely" _

Arwen smiled at Lily who was telling her all about 'the country' as she deemed it. 'Utter bore' and 'snooze fest' were some of the many phrases Lily had used to describe her month away. An owl gushed into the room, Arwen's smile dropped slightly when it went over to Lily. She shook her head, why should she expecting an owl, at Lily's nonetheless! Lily started smiling like an idiot, Arwen patted the owl who was hooting for some attention.

"Who's it from?"

"Amos" Lily said giddily

"Has he been owling you often?" Lily nodded

"Letters were the only good thing about that place, speaking of, I got almost none from you!" Arwen blushed

"Sorry about that, I've been, er rather busy" Lily's eyes narrowed

"Busy with what" It was more of demand than a question

"Well, uh, I've been hanging out with Remus, turns out him and his mum just moved into town" Arwen shrugged deeper into her seat

"And why is this the first time I'm hearing about this?"

"Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this?" Arwen asked, nudging her head towards the letter, Lily rolled her eyes

"Oh please, it's not a surprise that I like Amos" Arwen glared at Lily, knowing fully well where she was going with this

"I didn't say I liked Remus"

"But you didn't say you did either" Lily said smirking, Arwen sighed

"I don't, alright? He's good looking I'll give you that" Lily raised her eyebrows doubtfully

"Honestly I don't!" Arwen shook her head "Just because I'm friends with a boy that isn't my cousin..."

"Oh so you're friends now!" Arwen groaned into a pillow, she would never win this, she didn't know didn't know why she was trying. This would be never ending fun for Lily.

"Okay, seriously, I'm glad you're making a new friend, you sometimes worry me, w-I can't be your only good friend, and no, having study friends do not count" She smiled, Arwen smiled back and looked out the window, her smile dropped when she saw Severus walking down the street.

"How about we go to your house and have a sleep over? It's kind of depressing here" Arwen nodded, she was fully aware that Lily noticed her staring at her cousin.

"Sounds perfect, my mum probably won't be round tonight anyway"

"Then it's settled, come on, let's see if my dad will give us a lift"

"And then you can tell me more about Amos!" They both giggled and bounded down the stairs to find Mr. Evans.

"So I told him to owl me sometime during the summer before we got off the train and he did! He sent me one right after I got home! Said he couldn't wait to hear from me already! So we've been writing since!" Lily exclaimed, the girls were in Arwen's kitchen making cookies, Arwen smiled at her friend,

"So do you think you two will become a couple?" Lily blushed

"I hope so, I hinted that I wanted to see him before school"

"By hinting, you mean you directly said, 'hey lets meet up before school'?" Lily blushed a deeper shade of red, "Yea I thought so" the girls giggled

"What did you think of Shane?" Lily asked after they calmed down,

"He was alright" she shrugged her shoulders, she honestly didn't have an opinion of him, they didn't talk much on the train.

"Amos told me that he thought you were cute" Lily wiggled her eyebrows

"Who, Amos did?"

"Don't be silly! Shane thought you were cute!" Arwen rolled her eyes "Hey! Ari you are beautiful! You always have been! I'm honestly surprised that it has taken this long for a boy to show interest in you! They should have been lining up first year!"

"First year? Ew they had cooties then" Lily laughed

"I didn't say YOU had to be interested then, I just meant that they should have"

"Can we change the subject?" Arwen asked, she was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Fine, fine. I just wish that you would stop being self-conscious and realize you are a catch!" Arwen rolled her eyes again and put the cookies in the oven. She felt something hit her shoulder, she looked over to see Lily pretending to act innocent, she looked down to see a glob of cookie dough was sliding down her back

"Hey! What was that for?" she asked while picking the cookie dough off the floor

"Rolling your eyes at me" Lily said with a smile, Arwen threw the dough right back at her, but missed terribly. Lily burst out laughing, Arwen glared at her, grabbed the bowl of flour and dumped it over Lily's head. She stopped laughing and glared at Arwen

"Oh Ari, it is on" Arwen ran out of the room as Lily chased her with eggs at hand.

The girls woke up later the next day. Arwen had a splitting headache that had been following her for the last few days. It was also the reason she decided to turn in early the night before. She got up and walked towards the bathroom, hoping she didn't use the rest of her potion. She sighed with relief seeing that there was enough for one more dose. She downed the thick potion, grimacing at the taste when Lily walked in smiling and holding a letter.

"An owl just came by and it looks like it's for you!" Lily said in a singsong voice, she held it just out of Arwen's reach and when Arwen went for it, she pulled away and ran back into the bedroom.

"Lily! Give it!" Arwen caught up with her and grabbed the letter. She tore it open and smiled, it was from Remus.

_ Dear Ari, My mum seems to be feeling much better! Well I would hope so since she is yelling at me to get out of the house. I was hoping you weren't too sick of me yet and you'd want to do something today. I'm completely understand if you have plans already. Let me know. _

_ Remus P.s. This is Bubo, my owl. _

Lily grinned at Arwen after reading it over her shoulder

"If you want me to leave..."

"No! I mean, we can all hang out together right?" Lily nodded, smiling "Right, well let me just owl him and see if he's okay with you tagging along" She grabbed some parchment and scribbled a note and tied it back onto Bubo, she gave him a little pat and watched him fly away.

"Okay, now let's get you dressed" Lily said, she headed over to Arwen's cupboard and starting going through her clothes.

"Me? What about you?" Arwen said defensively hoping she wasn't doing what Arwen thought she was doing,

"I'll get dressed after we find you something wow-worthy" Arwen sighed, she  _ was _ doing what Arwen thought she was doing

"Why do I need to dress special, we're just going to hang out with Remus" she said pointedly, Lily started to through clothes onto the bed

"We are going to prove that you are hot and Remus is going to help"

"I told you, I don't like him that way"

"So? Boys are of sexual nature" Arwen blushed "There doesn't need to be any special feelings for him to find you attractive, didn't you say you thought he was good looking?" Arwen sighed in defeat

"Fine, what did pick out" Lily held up a pair of denim shorts and a pair of Keds, 'so far so good' thought Arwen. True Lily had picked her shortest shorts, but it was better than her picking out one of her summer dresses, and sneakers she could do. Lily then held up a floral sleeveless blouse, Arwen groaned.

"Hey, I'm keeping you in your comfort zone for the most part! Just put the shirt on for Merlin's sake!"

"Yes sir" After she changed, Bubo came flying in, Remus's was thrilled that Lily would be joining them. Lily changed as well

"Wait, why do you get to wear cropped pants?"

"Because I'm not trying to get attention!" Arwen glared, she wasn't the one who wanted the attention for herself, Lily wanted it for her. Arwen obliged knowing she would just lose the battle. And let's face it, she did pick out something similar to what Arwen would have picked.

"Okay now for the jewelry!"

"No! I'm fine! Let's go!" Arwen picked up her wallet and keys and started for the door

"What about this?" Lily asked holding up her wolf bracelet that Lily gave her this past Christmas, Arwen glared "Just for good luck" Lily said smiling. Arwen rolled her eyes and held out her left hand. Lily clapped and clasped it around her wrist.

"Can we go now?" Arwen begged

"Someone is getting antsy to see Remus" she joked "Where are we meeting him anyway?"

"At this coffee shop I brought him to awhile ago, they have wonderful coffee" Lily raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Maybe Arwen was serious, that she didn't have those feelings for Remus, but Lily highly doubted it. She had made it her mission to get both her and Arwen dates, because they deserved it.

The girls met up with Remus at the cafe, Remus was sitting down at one of the tables with two cups of coffees, he smiled and stood up as they came closer,

"Hey Ari, I got you your usual" Arwen smiled and sat down across from him, Lily looked at the two of them and grinned, "Hello Lily, I would have gotten you a cup, but I wasn't sure what you would have wanted" Lily shook her head and smiled,

"It's okay, I'm just going to get something, Ari, want anything to eat? I'm thinking a scone!"

"Oh sounds good! Get me one" Lily nodded and looked over to Remus, he shook his head. Lily got up and walked away, keeping an eye on the two

"You look nice today" Arwen blushed into her cup

"Uh thanks" Lily came back with a cup of tea and two scones

"What did I miss?"

"I was just saying how nice Ari looked today" Lily gave him a toothy grin

"You mean how nice she looks every day" 'Oh no' Arwen thought, it was bad enough she dressed Arwen today, but fishing compliments out of Remus? That was low. Remus raised his eyebrow but continued to smile

"Ari always looks good, she knows that" Arwen choked on her drink, she always looked good? She had always been in jeans and a t-shirt or in her school robes when he was around. Remus soon changed the topic by asking Lily about her summer. Arwen sighed with relief as she picked at her scone. She took her first good look at Remus. He looked very tired, his face was a bit pale, Arwen hoped his mother hadn't been too sick. Arwen offered to get everyone a refill, after to some fighting Remus agreed, she got up and ordered their drinks, she asked for them do put a double espresso in Remus's.

They spent the rest of the day playing Gobstones back at Arwen's house, Lily had been shooting Arwen knowing glances all day. Just after they had eaten lunch an owl came to the window. Lily was the first to notice

"Ari, are you expecting a letter?" Arwen looked up from her game and shook her head. One of the stones spit at her as Remus took his turn, she muttered curses and walked up to the owl.

"Must be for my mum" she said as she greeted the owl. Remus watched her as she scratched the owls chin, he smiled. "Hm, no it's for me, that's odd" Arwen opened the letter, her eyes went wide.

"What is it Ari? Is everything okay?" Lily asked, she got out of her seat and walked over to her friend. She scanned the letter and giggled.

"What is it?" Remus asked casually, he assumed Lily's reaction meant that everything was fine

"It's from Shane" Arwen was shocked, the letter had said that it took Shane a little while to get up the courage to write to her, he had said that he found her and her intelligence attractive (not his choice of words mind you).

"I told you he thought you were cute, oh wait I mean sexy" Remus raised his eyebrows and grinned, Arwen rolled her eyes

"He didn't even spell my name right" she tossed the letter off to the side and went back to her game with Remus

"Ari! Aren't you going to write him back?" Arwen waved her hand at Lily

"I'll do it later, I'm in the middle of game woman"

"Remus what do you think about this" Lily asked sweetly, Remus looked up after he played his turn and shrugged his shoulders

"Shane McKinney right? Isn't he kind of a dolt?"

"It's probably from the amount of times he's gotten hit off his broom" Arwen and Remus laughed, Lily rolled her eyes, she made a mental note to write back to Amos and set up a meeting with him and hopefully Arwen and Shane.

Remus coming over to Arwen's became a daily routine. Remus would come over with coffee and some form of breakfast food, usually scones, and they would enjoy their breakfast in the garden. Lily came over once in awhile, but she spent most of her time with Amos, who was now her boyfriend.

"James is going to flip once he finds out about Lily and Diggory" Arwen was taken aback by Remus's mention of his friend. She had just realized that he hadn't said anything about his friends all summer, even Peter who she was friendly with. 'Maybe they were away for the holiday' she mused.

"You mean he doesn't know yet?" Remus shook his head

"I figured that wasn't something you just send via owl"

"Speaking of, why haven't you gone seen your friends, I bet their better company than I am" Arwen mentally slapped herself, she hadn't meant to sound needy

"Well Pete's away, his family likes to travel, so almost every other summer they go somewhere. This year he's in Romania" Arwen's eyes went wide, she'd always wanted to go there! To see dragons in real life? It sounded brilliant. "And well, Sirius ran away from home, and he's now living with James. They've been doing their own thing I guess" he shrugged his shoulders. Arwen wondered if he felt left out, was he just hanging out with her because his friends were busy? She shoved that thought away.

"They invited me over for an end of summer bash, want to come?" Arwen's eyes went wide, "Oh! Sorry, I uh, forgot" Remus muttered, 'damn it, how could I be so thick?' Remus thought, of course she wouldn't want to go to the Potters! Arwen smiled slightly

"It's okay, thanks for asking but I have a feeling Potter would slap you for he suggesting it to me, and I have to say I'm tempted to slap you" Arwen chuckled trying to lift the mood up, Remus smiled at her attempt.

"I really am sorry"

"Don't be, it was just a slip" Remus shook his head

"No, I mean about them being, well them. You don't deserve it" Arwen bit her lip

"It's better than how my Uncle treated me" they both stared at each other. It was the first time Arwen had willingly been open to him.

"You mean Severus's dad?" She winced at her cousin's name and nodded

"He's a muggle, but my Aunt didn't tell him about her until after Severus and I started showing magic. He wasn't too happy about it, I'm honestly surprised they aren't separated, but then again, I don't think my aunt knows"

"Did he..." Remus cleared his throat "Did he hurt you?" Arwen shook her head

"Not physically no, not to me at least, I think he was afraid of my mum, he has threatened though"

"Why did you go back there then?"

"For Severus's sake, plus Lily was there, and well, you've come over how many times? Have you once seen my mum?" Remus shook his head. He didn't really think anything of it, he was there after ten on most days, he figured her mum just was at work. But thinking back he realized on the days he stayed late, she hadn't come home. He looked into Arwen's eyes and saw loneliness. She went through abuse just so she wouldn't have to be alone in this house. Remus reached over and pulled her into a hug, Arwen's eyes were wide from shock. Remus inhaled deeply, smelling her hair in the process. She smelt like lilacs and summer, he let go realizing what he just thought. 'Stupid full moon' he thought, grinning down at her. It was a few days away, and he was already starting to feel it's effects. He had realized sometime last year that during the full moon his hormones spiked, he knew he'd probably have to take a cold shower that night.

"How about you come over to my house tomorrow? My mum would love to have company" It had hit him that maybe some time at a stable household would do Arwen some good

"Is my house really that horrid?"

"What no! I was..." Remus glared at her realizing she was joking, her eyes twinkled as she laughed

"I don't even know where you live Remus"

"I'll pick you up"

"It's a date" Arwen looked away and blushed, Remus also blushed, but for a different reason. 'Where's that cold shower when I need it'.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Arwen quickened her pace forcing her way through her point of no return. It was the night before the full moon, and Arwen had been getting antsy. She strapped on her running shoes right after she got home from Remus's. Remus's house was small and quaint and filled with knickknacks, it had felt like she was in a thrift shop! Mrs. Lupin had made them a huge traditional English breakfast, with homemade jam, blood pudding and steaming baked beans. It was definitely a treat for Arwen who was a horrid cook and was used to coffee and scones for her more recent breakfasts. She couldn't believe that Remus would skip out on a homemade breakfast every morning, but Mrs. Lupin interjected that he always had breakfast with her when he was home for the holiday. This caused Arwen to burst out laughing as she her all about his second breakfast he spent with her. How this one was so skinny was beyond their comprehension. Mrs. Lupin spent a majority of the morning telling Arwen adorable stories about Remus when he was younger, and had included baby photos. Though Remus didn't fight her on it, he did blush like a madman and sat by himself in the corner hoping it would be over soon. They spent the rest of the day in the garden actually gardening, Remus had mentioned how well Arwen was at Herbology, Mrs. Lupin had insisted Arwen to help her with her gardening problems. It had ended with Remus and Arwen having a mud fight. Arwen decided to turn in early because of her headache, and even though he wouldn't admit it, Remus looked miserably exhausted.

Remus had been exhausted, the night before the full moon always took him by surprise even though it happened to him every month. He was sad to see her go, but he knew he wouldn't have lasted much longer himself. Though even as tired as he was, Remus had found himself walking to her house again with a bracelet at hand. It was a silver charm bracelet with a single charm, a wolf. He had seen her wearing it once before, she must have taken it off right before going outside. He didn't really know why he was going over to bring to her that day, he would see her again in a few days, but he convinced himself that she'd probably miss it. A poor excuse and he knew it. The day had been humid, and darkness had not made it much cooler, it was still sticky and hot. He got to the door and tapped the knocker as he always did. The door opened

"Oh Remus! What are you doing here?" Arwen asked, taking a sip from her water bottle. Remus was speechless, she had just been running, that was obvious, she had tight shorts on and a sports bra, her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and she was drenched with sweat. Remus suddenly felt very uncomfortable, he could feel his hormones overpowering him. His eyes darkened.

"Yea, um, you left this" he held up her bracelet, a smile spread across her porcelain face,

"Oh thank you! I would have been a mess later!" she exclaimed, she tried to put it on but with no luck, she motioned Remus to help her and he could only obliged. He stepped in closer, perhaps a little too close and wrapped the bracelet around her wrist. He traced his finger around her wrist, he licked his lips. The wolf within was in control now. He pushed her against the door and leaned one hand against the door next to her head while the other brushed across her cheek. There was no space between their bodies, he could feel her chest rising and falling, he dipped his face down to meet hers.

"Arwen, who's your friend?" Remus jumped away and looked up to the intruder. A tall women with matching features to Arwen stood behind them. She cleared her throat as she waited for an answer

"This is Remus, he's a mate from school, he lives a few blocks down" Arwen said obediently, her face was flushed, Remus couldn't tell if it was because she was embarrassed or because what had almost just happened. He had bet it was the first one.

"You must be Mrs. Prince, I'm glad to have finally met you" he said after an awkward pause, Mrs. Prince nodded and walked towards the door

"It's late, Arwen say goodbye to your friend and come inside" and then she was gone. They stood their in silence.

"Well, uh thanks for bringing me my bracelet" Arwen didn't look at Remus, she was much too embarrassed, Remus just nodded

"No problem, see you in a few days?"

"See ya, have fun seeing your Aunt" Remus opened his mouth and quickly shut it, he gave her a wave and headed back to his house. 'Stupid, stupid' he thought to himself. He had was so close to kissing her, he could almost taste her. He had never been this affected by the moon, but then again, he never was good friends with a girl, a beautiful girl. Remus shook his head, he didn't even like her that way, sure she was gorgeous, she didn't know it, but perhaps that was made her so.

Arwen leaned against the closed door once she was inside. Her breathing was still heavy and her heart was beat so fast she was afraid it would tear out. She couldn't tell how much of that was real and what she just wanted to happen. Had he really pushed her up against the door, pressing his body against hers? Did he almost kiss her? Or did she just imagine that? He had never made an inclination of having feelings for her, not that she would know. Would something have happened if her mother didn't come home just then? She took a deep breath and sighed, no use asking what-ifs. A nice hot shower would help.

Arwen flopped into bed, her wet hair sticking to her. The shower didn't help nearly as much as she wanted it to, it had seemed to make it worse. Her skin was tingly and her muscles flexed. She slammed her head against her pillow and groaned. This was something she wasn't used to doing, but from the events that had just happened, or she thought had happened and the coming full moon, Arwen needed relief. Her hand snaked its way down her body and under her pajama shorts, goosebumps covered her skin as she reached one finger down between her folds. She was surprised at how wet she already was. A moan escaped her lips. All she could think of was Remus, she wanted him to touch her, she needed him to touch her. His hand gliding against her skin, his lips meeting hers. She groaned as she slipped her finger inside her, imagining it was Remus. She quickened her pace, picturing Remus undressing her, she wanted his naked body against hers but she just couldn't see it. She was reaching her breaking point as she put her hand over her mouth to muffle the moans. Her body thrashed on the bed trying to get it's release. Finally she gasped with pleasure, she laid still on her bed panting. A small smile played on her lips. That had never happened to her. Sure she had tried, but she had never had the inspiration as she had that night. She rolled over to her side and hugged her pillow wishing it was Remus. Flashbacks of her fantasy played in her mind as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The end of summer came and went. It was now their sixth year at Hogwarts. Arwen and Remus never acknowledged what happened that night before the full moon, they both blamed it on hormones and things went back to normal. Arwen finally got Lily to agree to spend the day without her beloved to go get school supplies and hang out at Diagon Alley. Arwen had decided not to tell Lily about what had happened, she knew Lily would make a bigger deal than it actually was. She was already pestering Arwen about Shane, who had been owling her constantly over the end of summer. It wasn't just him of course, Arwen had wrote to him too, mostly because Lily had threatened her. Now that she was at Hogwarts, she had actually spent time with Shane, per Lily and Amos's request, and she found him to be pleasant company. Though anything would have been pleasant when the two love birds just snogged the whole time. They mostly talked about athletics, finding common ground with her running and his quidditch. She hadn't spent anytime with him outside of Lily though, the rest of the time she was with Remus and Peter (when they weren't with their other friends) or her housemates.

James had found out about his darling Lily and Amos, soon he was his main focus for hexing instead of Severus. Though, he still went for Severus, for Lily's honor of course. Arwen figured that James didn't realize that every time he shot a jinx toward someone she cared about, she put him further away in her mind.

Arwen was sitting in the library with Lily, Remus and Peter. There weren't many people there since it was pretty early in the term, but it was one of the only places they could all sit with each other without the bother of a certain lovesick black haired boy. Arwen and Peter were in the middle of a game of Wizard chess, while Remus and Lily discussed some political matter that Arwen had no interest in. Arwen sat there pondering about her next turn when someone interrupted her train of thought

"Um, hey Ari" Everyone's head shot up to a bumbling Shane. He scratched his head awkwardly as everyone looked at him.

"Hey, what's up?" Arwen said smiling

"Well I wanted to ask you something" Shane said slowly, hinting that he wanted to talk to her in private, Arwen was oblivious,

"Sure, shoot!"

"Oh uh, well" he stuttered "I wanted to know if you could come cheer me on at my first match, we're going up against Gryffindor and well I was wondering if you'd want to do something after, just the two of us" Arwen blinked, that was totally unexpected, she looked over to Lily who nodded excitedly.

"Yea, that sounds like fun"

"Great! Well I'll let you get back to, whatever you're doing, I'll see you later yea?" Arwen nodded and watched him leave the library.

"Oh Ari! I knew he liked you" Lily said, beaming.

"I was surprised he knew where the library was" Remus chuckled, Arwen and Peter laughed, Lily just pouted

"Oh shush, this is great Ari! Then we can double date! And go to Madam Pudifoots! And..." Arwen clasped her hand over Lily's babbling mouth

"I've only said yes to one date, if you could even call it that. I've promised nothing long term, I don't even think I like him that way" Arwen retrieved her hand away from Lily

"Then why did you say yes?" Peter piped, Arwen shrugged her shoulders

"No one else is lining up" she said shooting a quick glance at Remus "Plus Lily would have killed me if I said no" she whispered, Lily smacked her upside the head with a smile

"Indeed I would have, We've been trying to get you two together for months!" Arwen rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her game. Shane was a stereotypical quidditch player, but he was nice, and definitely easy on the eyes. She wasn't not interested, it was hard to say. She never really had true feelings for anyone, just mere crushes. Arwen decided she would just go along with it and hope for the best.

Arwen was chatting with Lily next to the quidditch pitch. The game had just ended, Gryffindor winning by a landslide. Arwen clutched the yellow and black jersey closer to her as the wind pierced through her. Shane had given her one of his old jersey's to wear for "good luck" as he put it. Lily had squealed when she found out, claiming that a guy would only give a girl his jersey if he was very interested and wanted everyone to know. Arwen had just rolled her eyes and told her she wasn't any man's to claim. Shane walked over with a lopsided grin. Lily made herself scarce.

"Great game! Shame you guys lost" Arwen said, it was indeed a great game, not close at all, but entertaining to say the least.

"Yea, not bad for our first go" Arwen nodded. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and guided her towards the castle, Arwen welcomed him and his warmth by leaning into his chest

"So, what are we doing?" She was quite curious, there wasn't much to do now that it was starting to get chilly out, and the fact they were from different houses made a damper on things. And Hogsmeade weekends didn't start for another two weeks.

"I figured we could go somewhere more private and uh talk" Arwen immediately knew that he didn't just want to talk. A slight panic rose in her, she had never kissed a boy before, and she knew that talk meant snogging, she wasn't dumb after all. Arwen swallowed

"Brilliant" was all she could say. Shane led her into an empty classroom, at least it wasn't some cupboard, she thought. They sat down on a window seat towards the back of the room.

"I've wanted to ask you out for awhile, but I didn't have the balls to do it" Arwen nearly choked, but smiled, what was she supposed to say to that?

"I just think you're really nice, and smart! Very smart, I like that about you, I think it's well, I think it's brilliant" Arwen didn't have a chance to thank him because in a flash his lips were pressed against hers. After a second or two of shock, she kissed him back. Shane took this as permission and soon started passionately kissing her. The whole time she was freaking out, she had no idea what she was doing, or what he was doing! She gasped as she felt his tongue find his way to hers and then sliding it on her lower lips. It was a slobbery kiss but pleasant. She kept her hands on his shoulders while his roamed around her back, to her waist and to her hair. A well while into the kiss she felt his hand slowly find his way from her waist to her breast. It was a new sensation that she had liked even more than the snogging. He gently squeezed her breast, a small moan formed in the back of her throat. Pleased with her response, he then went under her shirt tickling her bare stomach. Arwen grabbed his hand and stopped. Shane retreated his hand,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go so qui...we don't have to...if you're not comfortable..." Shane stuttered, Arwen shook her head and put a finger to his lips

"It's okay, I'm just uh, that was my first kiss" she said sheepishly, a blush rose from her neck

"What? Really?" Shane asked surprisingly, she nodded turning a deeper red. He pulled her in for a short deep kiss and pulled back

"You seem like a natural to me" he said earning him a smile from Arwen. She found some courage and pressed her lips against him. He pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss, his tongue reentering her mouth and danced with her tongue. He muttered into the kiss

"A natural"

 


	7. Chapter 7

The December air chilled the castle, making the residents huddle around fireplaces and bundle up with scarves and cloaks. Arwen and Shane were in the library, Arwen actually studying and Shane doodling and occasionally looking up to watch her. They weren't really together, at least Arwen didn't consider them to be an item. Most of their time spent their lips locked or in the library. Peter joked that Shane joined her because she usually study with him and Remus and Shane wanted to make sure nothing was happening between her and them. Remus said that Shane might have been hoping that her smarts would rub on him the more times they spent in the library. Lily just thought it was cute that he wanted to spend quality time with her. Arwen knew it was because Shane actually thought her intelligence was sexy and he liked to watch her read. That and they usually snog right after she was done with her homework.

A shadow of a person appeared above her, they cleared their throat. Arwen looked up from her Transfiguration assignment to see Severus standing above her,

"Ari, can we talk" he asked eyeing Shane, which either didn't get the hint to leave or didn't want to leave Arwen, "Alone?" Shane eyed Arwen and she gave him a quick nod. Shane gathered his things and gave her a rough kiss good bye

"I'll see ya later then?" Shane said more as a demand then a question. Arwen smiled and nodded as he left. Severus raised his eyebrows and took a seat next to his cousin.

"I'm sorry I'm a stubborn prick who has too much of an ego to come apologize sooner" he said breaking the silence "I regretted what I said immediately and I'm so sorry! I've missed you, summer wasn't the same without you, starting this year was torture without having you by my side" Arwen gave him a soft smile. In all honesty Arwen had forgiven him awhile ago, she had missed him too. Sure she made some new friends but Severus was her family and her best friend, no one could replace him. The only thing that stopped her from confronting him was her stubbornness. Guess it ran in the family.

"I know Sev, I've missed you too! There's been so much I've wanted to talk to you about!" She exclaimed while hugging him tightly, Severus smiled and returned the hug. He was forgiven, and he knew he didn't deserve it.

"Like how you have a boyfriend now?" Severus chuckled, Arwen shook her head

" It's not like that, it's, we just do the physical stuff, we don't hang out or anything" She shrugged her shoulders

"So you two have had..." he didn't really want to talk about this with Arwen, she was like his sister, but he had to know if Shane was just using her

"What? Oh Merlin's no! I have way too much self respect for that! No, we just snog! Everything is over the clothes" Arwen blushed, is that what people were thinking? The they were having sex? She shook her head, it didn't matter, she tried to not cared what other people thought of her and she wouldn't start now. Severus sighed in relief

"So you're okay with how things are? You don't want to be, uh, exclusive?"

"Please, the only thing we have in common is that we are both hormonal sixteen year olds, he can't even hold a proper conversation with me!" It wasn't that Shane was dumb like most people thought, he had decent grades (for a Hufflepuff) and he was a brilliant beater, he just wasn't interesting to talk to. And now that they became more physical, talking became a thing of the pass for them. The most they would do is greet each other and maybe talk about their day (which was mostly Arwen's attempt to have a real conversation). The main reason she was even with him was because he made her feel special, like she was wanted. No one else had ever given her that and she wasn't just going to let it slip her grasp just because they weren't actual friends.

"So he doesn't know?" Severus asked, already knowing the answer, of course she wouldn't tell her biggest secret to some dolt. Arwen shook her head

"You would know if he knew, the whole school would probably know"

"What about Remus?" Severus asked

"What about him" Arwen questioned, didn't she just say he would know if she told someone?

"Well, I noticed you two got closer since the Spring" Severus had actually been surprised when he found out his cousin was dating Shane and not Remus, he had seen them hanging out without books in their hands. Arwen gave him a confused look

"Yea, he moved in close to my house, and well I didn't have anyone to hang out with" Severus sighed, he wanted to bang his head against the table

"So you haven't told him?" Arwen looked at Severus like he had three heads, he just shrugged his shoulders "I dunno, I figured you would, you two are very similar in that way" Arwen just blinked

"What do you mean?" Severus looked dumbfounded, did she seriously not know?

"You're joking right?" Arwen shook her head and waited for him to continue "Have you not realized that he's never around during the full moon? How he always looks like he got hit with a hundred bludgers the day after?" If he could, he would slap some sense into her

"Are you saying he's like me" Arwen asked, her eyes were wide with realization. Severus shook his head

"Worse" Arwen felt like time had stopped. The past seven months hit her at full speed.

"Remus is a werewolf?" she whispered more to herself, Severus nodded his head. She just couldn't believe it, how did she not notice?

"How do you know?" she asked

"I didn't officially know until I followed him last month" Arwen's shocked face turned to anger

"You followed him!?" She half yelled, she clenched his shirt and pulled him closer "You had an inkling and you decided to follow him? Are you mad?" If looks could kill, his ghost would be dead. Severus shrugged his shoulders, he was speechless. He had never seen her so angry.

"You could have gotten hurt, bit! Or worse! You could have died!" Arwen shouted tears threatened to spill out. She closed her eyes, willing her tears to stop. Severus snaked his arms around her and kissed her head

"I know, I'm sorry" he repeated it over and over until Arwen hugged back. Silence stayed with them for what seemed like hours. She decided to change the subject

"What made you grow some and apologize?" she asked jokingly, Severus smiled down at her

"I had a little help" Arwen smiled and hugged him back. She was glad to have her family back.

"Are you going home for the holiday?" Remus asked. It had just snowed the night before so Arwen had suggested they build a snowwizard.

"I never do, you've seen my house" she said as rolled her ball of snow

"I just figured with you and your cousin being back in good graces that you would spend it with him" he shrugged his shoulders, watching her amusingly

"He's actually spending it with one of his friends, you going home to see your mum?" She stood back and admired her work, just two more and they'd have the frame. She was happy that Severus had plans for Christmas, he hated going home, and no one liked spending the holidays in the dungeons. She had always tried to get him to come to her common room, but he never did.

"Nah she's going to visit my batty old grandmother" Arwen knew he was lying. There was a full moon happening towards the end of break. She had wanted to confront him ever since Severus told her but she didn't know how. She had decided to wait until he was ready to tell her. It was the right thing to do. "So I can give you your present in person!" he said nonchalantly, lifting up the second ball of snow Arwen had made. Present? For her? She was definitely taken back by his remark. She hadn't even thought of getting him a gift. She wasn't used to getting other people presents. Severus, Lily and her exchanged gifts and she sent flowers to her mother, so getting other people presents didn't even occur to her. What would she get Remus? Should he get Peter something too? What about Shane? Arwen took a deep breath to calm down. She would think about it later.

"Are the rest of your friends staying as well?" Remus shook his head

"Sirius usually stays but since he lives with the Potter's now, he's going over there and Pete's going home as usual. So it's just you and me. If you can stand to be with me for that long" Remus gave her a wicked grin. Arwen rolled her eyes but smiled as she went back to work on her snowwizard. Then it had dawned to him, he would be alone with Arwen for the whole holiday. Normally it wouldn't be a problem but the whole reason he was staying at Hogwarts was because there was a bloody full moon, and he had decided to stay clear from her (and any other girl) during that time because of what happened in August. Now he had to figure out a lie to tell her. Then he realized something

"What about Shane, is he staying" he knew Lily was going home, so Shane was his only way out.

"I don't think so" Arwen shrugged, to know that there had to be talking involved "Wait no, he definitely isn't staying" it had hit her that Lily had mentioned him not staying, Lily had offered to stay at Hogwarts with her be Arwen would have none of it. Remus couldn't tell if he was more disappointed or excited about the news. He'd ask Peter for advice on it later. Suddenly Remus felt something cold hit his face, he looked up to a smiling Arwen.

"You're supposed to be helping me, not watching me!" Remus blushed, he didn't realize he was starring

"Okay, okay!" he said walking over to her, once she turned her back he picked up a handful of snow and threw it at her head. She whipped around and her glaring eyes met his innocent ones

"Oh it's on"

Remus emerged into his dorm with a big smile on his face. He was really excited to spend his break with just Arwen he hadn't really hung out with her in a while thanks to Shane. He shed his coat off and laid down in his bed. Peter who was sitting in his desk watched his friend and smiled

"So did you find out if Ari is staying?" Remus jumped out of bed

"Bloody hell! You scared me half to death!" Peter laughed. Remus's smile slid off his face, he flopped back into bed and groaned into his pillow.

"That a no then?" Peter asked disappointingly, Remus grumbled something into his pillow, "In English?"

"Yes she's staying" he said sitting up. Now Peter was confused, why was that a bad thing? Remus looked up at his questioning friend and sighed "I have to figure out a lie to tell her for the full moon" Peter rolled his eyes

"Why don't you just tell her!" Peter had been suggesting this for months

"You know why Pete, she'll think I'm a monster! I really like her!" Peter smiled and gave him a knowing look, "As a friend" he said rolling his eyes

"Please you like her more than a friend and you know it" Peter said, it was so obvious that Remus had feelings for her, especially after what had happened during August. Remus just said it was the moon but Peter knew it wasn't, even if Remus didn't. Remus opened his mouth to fight but Peter interjected him "Just think about telling her alright?" Remus nodded in defeat "Good, now let's go meet the boys for dinner eh?" Remus stood up and smiled, as they left their room he asked himself one question. Should he tell her?

Arwen was sitting at the edge of Lily's bed watching her pack. Remus had let her in after their snowball fight. She was thinking of things to get Remus and Peter for Christmas, she had already decided she wouldn't get Shane anything, she wouldn't know what to get him anyway.

"Earth to Arwen, are you in there?" Lily asked, waving her hands in front of Arwen's face.

"Oh yea, sorry, what were you saying?" Arwen asked shaking her head, she hadn't even realized Lily was talking until now

"I was confiding with you about how Amos has been acting strange! He keeps cancelling our plans!"

"Well this is his longest relationship, just give him time he'll come around" Arwen sighed, she had a feeling Amos wasn't going to stay with Lily for much longer, but she didn't want to tell her best friend that, it would break her heart.

"Yea you're right! He just needs some space! The holiday will do us both good" Lily said wit determination, "So what's distracting you?" she asked changing the subject

"Remus mentioned something about getting me a present, so now I'm trying to figure out what to get him and Peter" Lily nodded her head, furrowing her eyebrows

"Oh what about candy!" Lily exclaimed, Arwen scrunched up her nose

"Nah, that's too boring and cliché" Arwen tapped her finger on her chin "What about a remembrall for Peter, he is always forgetting to bring his homework to class!" Lily nodded in agreement

"Now what about Remus?" Arwen shrugged her shoulders

"I have no idea, I'll have to think of something" she said with disappointment

"What did you get me?" Lily asked with a wide smile

"You'll just have to wait for Christmas like everyone else!" the girls giggled and continued discussing their plans for their holiday.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Arwen woke up to a bunch of first years squealing. She pulled the covers over her head and groaned. What's the big deal, it was only Christmas. At the thought Arwen jumped out of bed. It was Christmas! How could she forget about Christmas! As she was putting on her robe she noticed a piece of paper on her trunk.

_ Go to the Gryffindor common room. _

Arwen looked at the note with a puzzled look. Why would she go there? She looked around empty room to see that her presents weren't in their usual spot. She shrugged her shoulders and slipped on pair of slippers and bounded down the stairs. She briskly walked to the Gryffindor common room and stood in front of the Fat Lady. There she faced a dilemma. While Ravenclaw's Eagle knocker gave you a riddle, she knew the Fat Lady expected a password.

"Happy Christmas my dear!" Slurred the Fat Lady,

"Er, yes Happy Christmas" Arwen greeted,

"Do you know the password?" the portrait asked taking a sip of her wine

"Mistletoe?" Arwen guessed, it was the only Christmas themed thing she could think of. The Eagle had been giving them holiday themed riddles as of late, so she was hoping Gryffindor's would do the same

"Incorrect! Try again or be on your merry way!" Arwen sighed, it was a worth a try. Suddenly the portrait swung open, the Fat Lady squealing. Remus stood in front of Arwen and held out his hand

"Would you like to come in?" he asked with a bright smile on his face, Arwen smirked and nodded. She took his hand and let him lead her into the common room. The walls were covered with portraits and banners of red and gold. A large Christmas tree stood in the corner decorated with house colors and a lion at the top. Arwen thought it was quite clever.

"Why am I here?" She finally asked as she continued following Remus,

"No one should spend Christmas morning alone!"he said leading her to a mound of presents

"And how?" She took a seat in one of the plush arm chairs

"House elves" he said simply and handed her a cup of hot cocoa. Arwen accepted the answer, too excited to open presents to argue. She didn't get much, but it was exciting all the same. Severus had given her a lengthy note apologizing about last spring, he hadn't seem to let go of it and signed copy of her favorite book with lots of treats on top. Lily had given her a new set of professional quills and ink, something she had desperately wanted. From her mother, a small sack of galleons. She was about to open Peter's gift when Remus stopped her.

"Wait, open mine first, you won't understand his until you get mine!" Remus shot up the stairs, Arwen placed the package down. She was tempted to open it so she could figure it out herself, but Remus had seemed so excited.

"Alright now turn around and close your eyes! No peaking" he demanded. She followed his orders, sitting on the edge of her seat. She heard the padding of his feet grow closer and closer until he was right in front of her.

"You can open them" Arwen's eyes fluttered open. Her onyx eyes open wide as she screamed with delight

"An owl!" she exclaimed with excitement, taking a hold of the cage. A petite black owl was perched inside the cage. Arwen cooed and scratched its chin. Remus smiled, her reaction was better than he imagined. Her eyes were wide and glistening, she had loved it.

"It's a girl" he offered, watching her carefully take her owl out of the crate

"Well hello there pretty girl" she said gently, stroking her beautiful new pet

"What are you going to name her?" Remus asked,

"Luna, her name is Luna" Once Luna was settled next to Arwen, she jumped up and tackled Remus into a hug. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her neck. Her thanks were muffled into his chest as she hugged him tighter. Her scent was intoxicating, he was almost disappointed when she let go. She sat back down and Luna hopped onto her lap. They continued opening up their presents. Peter had bought her supplies she would need for Luna such as food. She smiled at her last two gifts. An owl! She couldn't believe it! Her first real pet! Remus watched her stroke Luna's back, it was like time had stopped. He couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Open it!" Arwen squealed bringing Remus back to reality, he looked down to see he was holding a small box from Arwen. He smiled and tore the paper off and opened the box up It was a silver chain with a silver bullet pendant. His eyes went wide. Did she know? Was this some crazy coincident? It wasn't news that silver bullets killing werewolves were just a myth, but why would she get him this. He looked up to Arwen who was watching him intently.

"You know?" he whispered, he wasn't even sure if she could hear him, she nodded

"I know" His heart felt like it was going to jump out of his throat. She wasn't running or screaming. How did she know? Was it obvious? Did everyone know? So many questions ran through his mind

"H-how?" he finally blurted out, Arwen scooted over and cupped his face with her hand

"Because I was bit too" Arwen admitted, Remus felt like he was going to burst. Everything around him was spinning

"You're, you're a werewolf?" he stuttered, not wanting to believe it, he couldn't believe it. Arwen shook her head

"No, at least not yet. I was bit by a werewolf when he was in his human form. I carry the gene, it's dormant now but at any time I can become one. There's also a likely chance I'll pass it on to my kids." Arwen placed her forehead against his. Remus was speechless. Dormant? She was like him but not. He was slightly relieved that she wasn't a monster like him. She could never be monster. After a period of silence Arwen launched into her story.

She was eight years old when it had happened. She didn't remember how it happened, the doctors said her mind must have blocked the trauma out. All she remembered was that she was with her father. Every time she asked her parents how it happened her mother would burst out crying and her father would go silent. Her dad had always blamed himself which had led him to leave, hoping to run away from the guilt. This was one of the reasons her mother was so distant. She couldn't handle the love of her life leaving her and having her daughter a potential werewolf. The doctors had said she could either be a werewolf at that point or hold the gene. Thankfully that full moon Arwen did not change, but that didn't mean she never would. Instead, around the full moon her body would get ready for the transformation, similar to how Remus's body reacted. Her senses heightened, her hormones went crazy and often times she would get splitting headaches. The one thing that really helped was her running, letting out those endorphins really helped keep her body in check. The doctors had suggested to start doing some form of rigorous exercise, which is how she got into running.

Remus kept staring at her, absorbing all of the information she had just given to him. He was more shocked that it had happened to her, that one night she could end up like him. It was his worse fear, next to biting someone. He didn't even know you could pass it on while in human form. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and drew her closer to him.

"I was four when I was bit" Remus finally shared. Arwen shut her eyes tightly. Four? He didn't even have a chance for a normal childhood at four. "My dad offended Fenir Greyback, and he bit me. Soon after he died at Greyback's hand" Arwen couldn't control it anymore, so many emotions were going through her. She choked back a sob. They spent the rest of their morning holding on to each other as if they would drift away.

Remus was still in shock about how Christmas morning panned out. He didn't know if this would change anything between the two of them or if it would be back to normal. He couldn't tell what he wanted. She knew his biggest secret and he knew hers. How could their friendship not change. He hadn't seen her in a few days, he had been tempted to march right on over there but he was scared. It was getting close to the full moon, he didn't want to risk his emotions going haywire because of it, or hers. He stared at the burning embers in the fireplace contemplating on his next move when all of a sudden the Fat Lady's portrait swung open. There weren't even any other Gryffindor's here. He looked up to see Arwen, damn he forgot he had told her that the password was 'ginger root'. He sat up and gave her a weak smile. She was decked out in her running gear, but with less skin showing, thank Merlin.

"I was going to take a run around the grounds, it usually makes me feel better. I don't know if you run, but do you want to join me?" Arwen asked, she sounded nervous, like she too wasn't sure if she should come. Remus wasn't a runner, but right now he would do anything to take his mind off things.

"Let me go change, I'll be right back" Arwen nodded and smiled. Her head hurt from thinking too much and sleep hadn't come easy to her. Remus hadn't taken her secret very well, or maybe it was her knowing his secret, either way he seemed freaked out. Arwen had decided to give him a couple days of space. She spent that last few days catching up on homework and spending time with Luna. But she desperately needed a change of scenery and she assumed Remus did too. Remus came down in sweats and a sweatshirt and laced up an old pair of sneakers. He did some stretches, which Arwen giggled to, and they were on their way.

"Go slow for me, and don't laugh" Remus said with a smile

"I make no promises" Arwen smiled back. So far so good. Arwen kept a steady pace for Remus, for someone so skinny he was really out of shape. After a good hour and a half of running, Remus put his hands on his knees and panted

"Can we walk back?" he panted, his voice sounded raspy from the cold.

"Yea, catch your breath first" Remus nodded taking a swig of water. Once he was okay they headed back to the castle. He had to admit, the running did make him feel better.

"Where do you go for, you know" Arwen asked after a period of silence

"The Shrieking Shack" Arwen's eyes went wide

"Are you the shrieking?" Remus nodded. Silence came over them once more.

"I don't want things to be weird between us" Remus blurted, his eyes widened slightly as if he didn't mean to say it. Arwen smiled at him and linked her arm with his

"What's so weird? You're a werewolf, I'm a potential werewolf, no big deal right?" Remus chuckled at this

"You're right, we're the perfect couple" Remus would have slapped himself if one arm wasn't linked with Arwen's and the other in his pocket. He definitely didn't mean it like that, or did he? Arwen leaned her head against his shoulder

"Definitely" she whispered

Remus laid his head against the back of the sofa, he rubbed his eye with his hand. He brought it back down and saved his spot in the book he was reading. He took Arwen's book and put them both the table. It was late now, the fire was dying now. Arwen was next to him, sleeping on his shoulder snoring softly. They had come back to the Gryffindor common room for some Christmas sweets, chess and ended up reading.

It felt good with her being so close, really good. Remus nudged her lightly trying to wake her up gently as possible. She muttered something in her sleep and snuggled deeper into his shoulder. Remus sighed, even when she's asleep she turned him on. Remus shook the thought out of his head. They were just friends, it was the moon, it must be. Plus she's with Shane. He turned his body awkwardly so he could get a hold of her, he lifted her up bridal style and walked to his room. From this angle he could see down her shirt, he could see her red bra sliding down. He snapped his head up and growled at himself. Being so close to her all day had made his insides go crazy and her scent, he didn't know why but smelling her drove him nuts. He could feel his pants tighten at the thought or maybe it was because he was holding her close to him. He placed her in his bed, it being the cleanest and drew the blanket over her. She looked gorgeous while she slept. He kissed the top of her head, the skin contact made him go wild. 'That's it' he thought, 'shower time'.

He drew a scalding hot shower hoping it to relax his muscles. He replayed the day's events over and over again until he gave in to his desires. He leaned his back against the cool tile and placed his hand around his hard cock. He slid his hand up and down at a slow pace. All those times he saw her snogging the dolt he wanted it to be him at that moment. He wanted her hands all over him, touching every inch of his body. He wanted her lips on his, he wanted to feel her, taste her. He wanted her naked body pressed up against him so he could feel her breasts against his chest. For her to moan his name over and over. To leave a trail of kisses down to his torso and feel her mouth on him, sliding her tongue against his shaft. He pumped faster, slamming his back against the wall as he did. He wanted to be inside her, thrusting in and out of her like a wild animal, a monster if you will. To have her scream for more. Faster and faster. He groaned as he blissfully came, he took a second to catch his breath, his chest heaving up and down. He turned around and punched the wall. What was he doing? He slid down to the shower floor, the hot water hitting his face. He didn't care, he didn't care about anything. All he wanted was Arwen and he didn't know why. He just did what he always did. He blamed the full moon.

 


	9. Chapter 9

"She knows" Remus declared. Peter smiled widely and clapped him on the back, Remus smiled back at him. James and Sirius's eyes went wide.

"Now you just have to ask her out and you'll be all set!" Peter exclaimed slightly joking. Remus rolled his eyes, and then blushed remembering what had happened in the shower. "Oh come on mate, she is obviously okay with your problem, just go for it!"

"Yea except I don't like her like that! We're just friends, when are you going to accept that?" Remus shook his head, he just didn't understand why Peter kept pestering him

"Maybe when you accept the fact that you like her" Peter muttered, only James was able to hear him. James rubbed his eyes, he suddenly felt guilty. What were the chances that the only girl he really bullied would befriend Remus enough for Remus to actually tell her about his furry little problem? Now that he knew she was a big part of his life, he had to make things right. What if Peter was right? What if Remus did like her and asked her out one day? They already didn't hang out as much, James would never see them. Without uttering a word James left his friends to go find Arwen. He was so determined he didn't even think about how he would find her. He always bumped into her on accident in the past, how hard would it to purposefully find her. He was wrong. After what felt like eternity, he finally found Arwen with Lily (he couldn't tell if he was pleased or displeased to see her) talking in one of the corridors. Lily was the first to see him

"Really Potter I don't want anything to do with you" Lily groaned. Her eyes were red, like she had cried at some point. James suddenly wished he could have been there for her, but he knew what he had to do.

"Actually, I'm here to talk to Prince" Lily opened her mouth and quickly shut it. She looked over to Arwen, Arwen shrugged and nodded her head. Lily hugged her friend before leaving and gave James a glare. James was rather amused from their silent conversation. Arwen stood there uncomfortably while James searched for the words he wanted to say.

"Look, I know I've been a horrible person to you and I don't blame you if you want to hex me until the end of time, but I really do want to apologize. I'm sorry for all the mean and terrible things I did to you, I had no reason to do anything to you. I shouldn't have treated you ill just because I didn't like your cousin" James took a deep breath in, silence overcame them, and James was worried she would never say a word,

"Is this a trick?" Arwen asked quietly, James shook his head

"No, it's honestly not. It's just, you've become an important person in Remus's life and I don't want him to have to pick who to be friends with just because I was a huge dolt over the past few years. I know that we can't just be instant friends, but I do want to be someday, I really do"

"You're right Potter, we can't just be friends just like that, but I get where you're coming from" Arwen looked up from the floor and looked at James "I forgive you, and from now on I will be civil towards you"

"How about we start by calling each other by our proper names yea? None of this last name garbage"

"It's a deal, James" she held out her hand, James smiled and shook her hand

"Good doing business with you Arwen" She smiled at this, maybe he was being serious, "I'm sorry it took me so long to make amends, I guess I have a bigger head than Sirius does" Arwen's eyebrows furrowed with question, what did he mean? James noticed her confused look and set out to explain.

"Sirius doesn't really know how to say he's sorry, so instead of saying it, he acts out on it. He talked to Snape about apologizing to you" Arwen's eyes went wide. So that's what Severus meant when he had some help, Sirius had confronted him! She still didn't understand why he did it, but she was touched nonetheless. She thanked James and bid him goodbye. She wasn't sure if she should talk to Sirius about it or if she should just leave it alone.

She found Lily not to far from where they were, she was sure that Lily wanted to hear all about her conversation with the enemy. And she was right,

"What did Potter want" Lily asked with venom dripping from her words

"He apologized" Lily's eyes widened with surprise

"He did what?"

"Yea, he was actually sincere about it too, and he told me that Sirius was the one to get Sev to apologize to me" Lily winced slightly at the mention of her ex-friend. She was upset he didn't try to apologize to her, but it wasn't like she was going to forgive him, and Severus probably knew that.

"Seriously?" Lily croaked "Are you going to talk to him?" Arwen shrugged her shoulders

"I think so, what do you think?"Arwen was still confused, at one hand she was grateful for what Sirius had done but on the other hand it was kind of a lame apology.

"I think you should, see what his intentions actually were" Arwen nodded, Lily was right, she needed to know why he had done it.

Arwen decided to confront Sirius as soon as possible, questions were circling around her head and needed answers. The next day was the start of classes so she was certain she would see him multiple times during the day. She found the perfect opportunity after breakfast, he was thankfully by himself walking to his next class. Arwen glanced at her watch to make sure there was enough time.

"Hey Bla- Sirius!" she called out, Sirius stopped and looked for the voice, his eyes landed on Arwen. His eyes widened but soften, he realized that James had told her. He waited for her to catch up to him hoping she would just start, he had no idea what to say to her.

"I, uh, is it true? Did you talk to Severus about me?" It took a lot of control for her questions not to spill out all at once. Sirius sighed,

"Yea I talked to him, it's the only way I could think of to uh, apologize" He used the term 'talked' lightly, he actually threatened Severus, but that was beside the point "I figured someone should have a decent family" Arwen gave him a small smile

"I heard about you and your family" She shifted on her feet suddenly feeling awkward

"Same" Arwen's head snapped up by his comment, "Peter told me after, you know, and after everything that happened over the summer, I thought it could be my way of fixing things, or at least start to anyway" Arwen smiled at the fact that his actions were genuine. She knew James's apology was solely for Remus's behalf, he found out that Arwen knew about Remus and because of that, James realized Arwen wasn't just some study buddy, she was a good friend, a real friend, one that was staying for the long run. But with Sirius it was different, Sirius had went to Severus long before she had any idea Remus was a werewolf, Sirius did what he did because he knew it was partially his fault that the two cousins were feuding, he went out to fix his wrong doings, with hope that all families weren't doomed like his own. Arwen appreciated Sirius's apology much more, even though he didn't say it aloud Surprising the both of them, Arwen reached out and hugged Sirius. Sirius froze at the unexpected hug, but finally returned a light hug with a pat on the back. She jumped back muttering a sorry, Sirius shrugged it off

"Thank you, I really appreciate what you did, and uh, I'll see you around?" Sirius nodded and gave her a quick wave as he bounded off to his next class. That was all so unexpected, but Sirius was grateful that she had forgiven him. He had a strong feeling that he was going to see more of her anyway.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Arwen had confided in Lily with her run in with Sirius, and Lily had confided in Arwen with her doubts about Amos. Her relationship with Amos hadn't improved as much as she wanted over the holiday. If anything it had become worse, he had barely written during break and had simply gotten Lily flowers for Christmas. Arwen had been concerned that he wasn't going to get her anything so it was a relief that he sent her something even if it was so impersonal. Arwen didn't understand why Lily wouldn't just ask him what his problem was, but Lily just thought that would cause more problems. Arwen had a feeling that his problem was due to Lily's lack of putting out. She was aware that Lily wanted to wait to at least be in love, something she wasn't sure if she was in or not, to lose her virginity and Amos being a little man-whore was probably getting antsy. Arwen could feel Shane getting antsy as well, all they ever done was above waist, and she always kept her bra on. He had definitely hinted that he wanted more, but Arwen couldn't do it. She didn't want to share something that intimate with a broom cupboard buddy, they weren't even friends.

Arwen and Shane were currently in one of their most used broom cupboards snogging. But all she could think about was Lily and Amos.

"Do you know what's up with Amos?" she asked in between kisses

"Sexually frustrated probably" he shrugged, he began to unbutton her blouse. He started kissing down her neck making his way to top of her bra. "Something I know quite well" Arwen was disgusted, he knew quite well that he wasn't getting anything more from her so he should go find some other girl to fool around with if he felt that way. She was just about to say so when suddenly the door swung open, Arwen arms immediately went to cover her chest, she looked up to see Remus standing in the doorway.

Remus was on Prefect duty and one of his many tasks was to kick out horny teenagers from cupboards and classrooms, so it didn't seem so different when he heard noises coming from the broom cupboard. He instantly had regretted it when he saw Arwen with her shirt undone, her skin flushed, and hair tousled, and Shane who just looked annoyed.

"Do you mind?" Shane growled,

"I do actually, it's passed curfew" they both glared at each other. Arwen blushed a deeper red,

"I didn't realize it was so late, I uh, we should go" she said looking down as she buttoned her shirt.

"Whatever" Shane rolled his eyes and made his way towards his own common room.

"I'm sorry Arwen, if I had known it was you-" Remus babbled, Arwen held her hand up to shush him

"Honestly, another minute and he would have been more pissed off, I was just going to end things, you just made it a lot easier" She smoothed out her blouse and combed her fingers through her wavy hair.

"What? Really? Why?" Remus asked, trying not to sound excited

"He wanted more than what I was willing to give" she shrugged her shoulders, they started walking towards the Ravenclaw common room. Remus's eyes went dark

"Did he pressure you to, you know" he said venomously, thinking of her having sex with that guy made his insides squirm

"No, he hinted though, but I made it clear I didn't want to do anything but I guess that wasn't good enough" she shrugged her shoulders "It's not like I had feelings for him"

"Then what were you doing with him" Remus didn't understand, why would you be with someone you didn't like? He understood one night stands but this had been going on for much longer than one night.

"He made me feel, I don't know, special" Now Arwen was feeling embarrassed, she felt very slutty at the moment. She shook her head, it wasn't like she slept with him. They grew closer to the entrance of her common room, she stopped a few feet away from it.

"Thank you for walking me, I'm lucky to have you as a friend" She hugged him goodbye, he watched her enter through the doorway before he punched the wall. He punched several times and only stopped when he saw blood, he sunk down against the wall and put his head in his hands. He didn't know what he was feeling, he couldn't tell if he was angry because that dolt had been using his friend or because they were using each other. Was he jealous of Shane? He wanted to talk to his friends, but he knew Peter would just say that he was in love with her, and he wasn't entirely sure how James and Sirius would take it. He knew about them apologizing, but he knew none of them would be friends any time soon.

Lily was doing her rounds when she spotted Remus on the floor

"I thought I was doing this part of the castle" She walked closer to him "Remus? Is everything alright?"

"Oh uh yea, I was just walking Ari back" he slowly stood up, trying to block his hand from her view

"Back from what? Oh Remus your hand!" She exclaimed rushing over to see if there was any real damage

"Back from a broom closet" From that Lily understood, she nodded her head and whipped out her wand so she could fix his hand. He smiled slightly when his hand was repaired and muttered a thank you. Lily had understood where he had found Arwen, but she wasn't entirely sure why he was so disheveled but she had a feeling,

"Remus, don't take this in the wrong way, but do you have feelings for Ari?" Remus shot his head up at Lily, taken aback by her question he took a minute to answer her

"I don't think so, there have been a few moments during, uh and well I think I just care about her, she's one of my best friends, I don't want her to get hurt" Remus bit his tongue, he had almost told Lily about his moon moments, he knew that Lily and Arwen were best friends, but she would never tell his secret, right? Lily eyed Remus doubtfully, Lily had known about his feelings for Arwen, her and Peter had often talked about it.

"Yea I agree, the last thing she needs is being hurt by a boy, there'll probably be tons of them though, she's very pretty and she definitely grew up during the summer" Lily hid her smile when she noticed Remus wince. He started fretting, tons of them? It had only been Shane so far, who else had been pining over Arwen? And pretty? Arwen was much more than that, she was beautiful, she always has been, but it was true, she did grow into her beauty over the summer. Her chest had filled out and balanced out her curves. She definitely did not have a runner's body, she was too curvy for that, but now he understood why she ran, it wasn't to stay fit or even because she liked it, though that might be the reason why she did it now, she did it to keep her inner wolf in check. He wondered if she got as horny as he did during the full moon. He had gone too far, even in his own mind Remus knew he was going way out of the friendship line. He needed to change the subject quickly before his mind went further

"So how are things with you and Amos?" Lily smiled slightly at his attempt to change the subject, but if fell when she realized what he changed it to

"Uh, not great actually" she said sadly

"Oh what's wrong?" Remus eyes went wide with concern

"I don't want to talk about it, let's finish our rounds shall we?" Remus nodded in response. James will flip once he told him of Lily's relationship problems. James was actually growing up, and Remus had noticed, sooner or later Lily would too.

Remus had noticed him staring at Arwen a lot lately. In class when he should be paying attention to the Professor, his eyes would drift towards her, even in the Great Hall where they sat at different tables he watched her. It was like he was afraid he was going to forget what she looked like. Today had been no different. He was sitting across from her in the library, it was just the two of them. Arwen was reading for pleasure, since she had finished her homework awhile ago. He couldn't concentrate on his studies, all he could do was watch her every movement. How her black eyes darted back and forth between the page, her plump bottom lip nestled between her teeth, her ebony wavy hair cascading past her shoulders, framing her chest. And her breasts, even covered by her robes were just, stunning. He was so entranced that he didn't notice Lily coming over crying, only when Arwen stood up did he snap out of his trance. He looked up at the two girls who were now hugging, Lily was bumbling a bunch of nonsense while Arwen rubbed her back to soothe her. Finally Lily was able to tell her story without breaking down in sobs. Apparently Amos had broken up with her because she wouldn't have sex with him. Arwen gave Remus a look asking him to leave them alone, this was something she needed to take care of by herself. Remus nodded, he was slightly relieved, not knowing how to handle the situation and made his way out of the library.

Remus was still feeling distraught when he ran into Peter and James. Peter had noticed something was off and questioned it.

"Just saw Lily crying, apparently Amos broke up with her" Remus didn't want to mention he was mostly thinking about Arwen.

"That slimy little git!" James roared, Remus and Peter jumped at their friend's outburst. James stormed away, Peter swore he saw steam coming out of his ears. Remus and Peter looked at each other in shock and ran to catch up with James. They nearly caught up to him when he stood right in front of Amos who was among his friends. Remus growled slightly when he noticed Shane was one of them. They were still too far away to do anything about what had happened.

"Hey Diggory, heard you finally broke up with Evans, what gives?" James said trying to sound amused

"Yea well if I knew she wasn't going to give me what I wanted from the beginning I wouldn't have started anything" Amos laughed along with his friends, James gave him a fake laugh and stepped closer to him

"Yea well," James started, he swung back his arm and decked Amos in the gut with all of his might "You don't deserve her" Amos stepped back coughing

"What the hell Potter? What was that for?" Amos asked, still heaving, James eyes narrowed, he turned around and walked to where Remus and Peter were standing

"She's not going to give it to you either Potter! Her and Prince are a bunch of teases!" Shane yelled, Remus's eye twitched

"What did you say?" Remus growled, inching his way towards him, Shane puffed out his chest and smirked

"Your friend is a little wolf" Shane spat, Remus vision went red as he tackled Shane, aimlessly throwing punches, he was aware he was getting hit himself but he didn't care. He called her a wolf! He knew it was just a coincident but it still struck a nerve. He finally came back to his senses when James hauled him off of Shane, he dragged Remus far away from the scene and whacked him over the head

"What in Merlin's beard were you thinking?" Peter yelled, Remus rubbed the back of his head,

"Why are you yelling at me? James did the same thing!" he looked down to his hand, it was most likely broken or at least sprained

"I just punched Diggory once, unfortunately, but you? You full on attacked McKinney, what's gotten into you?" James put his hands on Remus's shoulder and shook him, trying to get some sense out of him

"I don't, I don't know okay?" Remus shook away and started walking

"Moony! Where are you going?" Peter called to him

"Hospital Wing" he shouted back, not wanting to look back. He didn't want his friends to keep asking why he did what he did. He really didn't know, at one moment he was planning on telling that arse off when all of a sudden he was hitting him. He looked down at his hand again and sighed deeply, hitting Shane probably did Remus more damage than it did to Shane. As he made his way to Madam Pomfrey he could only think how glad he was that she wouldn't question deeply about his injuries. Questions were one thing he couldn't answer right now.

After Remus had left, James and Peter made their way over to the library. James was hoping to catch a glance at Lily, Peter just wanting to relay what had just happened to both girls. Luckily, Arwen and Lily were sitting in their usual spot, Lily's eyes were red, but she had stopped crying. The boys were relieved, both not knowing how to handle crying. Arwen and Lily were chatting when they noticed a new presence. Lily groaned and put her head on the table, she didn't want to deal with James. Arwen just rubbed her friends back for encouragement and gave them a smile

"Hey Evan's, I heard what happened, how are you doing?" James asked genuinely

"How do you think I'm doing" She snapped, gathering her stuff and making her way out of the library. She shot Arwen an apologetic look and shot out the door, James ran after her, begging her to talk to him. Peter took Lily's seat and shook his head.

"What have you been up to Pete?" she asked innocently, Peter gulped, he suddenly felt extremely hot

"Uh well, you should have seen it, Remus told us what happened and James went to Amos and punched him!" Arwen's eyes lit up in amusement,

"Got him good did he?" Peter nodded, "Good, he deserved it, better James then me right?"

"Yea, uh, Shane was there" Arwen tilted her head, where was he going with this? "And he may have said something about you" Arwen blinked expecting Peter to go on

"So?" she asked egging him on

"So, Remus hit him, multiple times" Arwen's eyes went wide

"What? Why? Is he okay? Did Shane hit him back? Oh bloody hell where is he now?" Arwen couldn't believe it, she never thought of Remus to be a violent person, well except during the full moon but that was weeks away!

"He went to the Hospital Wing, but he seemed pretty upset" Peter finally said

"Of course he's upset! Shane probably almost murdered him!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, she grabbed her things and ran for the door

"Arwen! Where are you going?" Peter asked, trying to catch up with her

"To find Remus of course!"

"Duh, of course" Peter muttered, he veered off figuring he would leave the two lovebirds to themselves.

Arwen rushed to the Hospital Wing picturing the worst, she got to the corridor when she saw Remus walking towards her. His hand was wrapped in bandages and his eye was sporting a bruise, Arwen gasped and ran up to him pulling him into a hug

"He didn't kill you! Oh thank Merlin!" Remus winced at the sudden contact but hugged her back breathing in the moment

"You didn't think I can hold my own?" he chuckled, she stepped back and cocked her eyebrow

"Shane's huge and a beater, I'm surprised you aren't in a body cast" she shook her head "What happened? Peter said you attacked him?" Remus darted his eyes away from her questioning face

"He called you a wolf" Arwen's eyes went wide

"But I didn't tell him! I swear!" Arwen began to panic,

"No! Not in that way, he called you a tease"

"So you punched him because he said I was a tease?" Arwen furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Remus just scratched the back of his head awkwardly, now that she had said it like that, his actions seemed silly.

"Sort of? He said it in a bad way?" Arwen sighed and shook her head. She hugged Remus again and this time Remus noticed how close she was to him, how her breasts were against his chest. He sighed deeply wishing it would never end. To Remus's dismay Arwen let go and linked her arm with his unscathed arm, he let her lead him.

"Where are we going?" He asked after awhile of walking

"I'm walking you to your common room, you should probably rest" Remus was about to fight back but stopped after he saw her glare. They walked in silence to the Gryffindor common room,

"Thank you for defending my honor" Arwen giggled as they stood outside the entrance

"It was with my deepest pleasure my lady" he smiled down at her, her eyes sparkled with glee. She jumped up onto her tippy toes and planted a small kiss on his cheek

"Get some rest Remmy" she bid him goodbye and walked away. Remus was speechless from the kiss he barely noticed the nickname she used. He walked through the portrait with his hand on his cheek, a thought appeared and it hit him like a slap on the face. He had feelings for his best friend, more than he probably should, more than he's ever had, more than you would just for any other person. He was in love with Arwen.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Remus was sitting in one of the plush arm chairs in the common room. He was in love with Arwen, he still couldn't believe it. He wondered for how long he had these feelings for her. Was it the first time he had made a move for her during the moon? Was it before that? Or after? Was it during Christmas break? One thing was certain, he couldn't tell her. At least not yet. She just ended a relationship, if you could call it that, with a guy she didn't even like. It wasn't that he thought Arwen would use him or hurt him, he just wanted to make sure this wouldn't ruin anything. Life was going so well for him, he had good mates, good grades, he was a prefect and the full moons hadn't been so bad as of late. He didn't need to ruin things, especially since he'd most likely mess all of the other good things in his life, maybe not the prefect status, but surely everything else. Remus sighed deeply and massaged his temples. The thing was, could he handle not telling her? Could he handle being so close to her but not touching her, not holding her. What about during the full moon? He had been rubbish so far during them, but now he knew he had feelings for her, and felt them all the time, they would heighten during the full moon. He'd have to stay clear of her, or at least be in a group. Oh Merlin, he needed to be supervised, how low could he get? Remus let out long, slow sigh, and wondered what he was going to do?

"Hey Moony" Sirius said, plopping down in the sofa next to him, Remus grunted a response, adding more pressure to his head, "Everything alright Remus?" Remus was stuck, he didn't know how to get out of this one. He couldn't possibly tell Sirius about his feelings, could he?

"Yea, just got a lot on my mind" he grunted

"I bet, I heard about you and McKinney, way to go I didn't think you had it in you!" Sirius clapped him on the back

"Well I think I got the worse of it" he remarked, motioning to his broken hand.

"Eh you win some, you lose some" Sirius grinned, but his smile dropped when he noticed Remus still in a funk, "Mate come on, seriously what's wrong"

"I told you, I just have a lot on my mind"

"Is it about Arwen?" Remus's eyes went wide, why would he ask that, "Come on, I know a little something about women, and guys don't hit ex-boyfriends unless they had a reason too"

"He called on of my best friends a slut, that's a pretty good reason" Sirius held up his hands in defense

"Whoa there buddy, I was just kidding"

"Yea I'm sorry" Remus nodded

"So you want to go to Hogsmeade?" Sirius asked, feeling uncomfortable

"What, now?" Sirius nodded, he figured some drinks in this boy would do him some good, "You know, that sounds good, let's go" Sirius shot up is hand in victory and dragged Remus out the door. They headed towards the one-eyed witch near the DADA classroom. The Marauders discovered a secret passageway, well many passageways during their first few years of Hogwarts, and one of them had led them to Honeydukes. As they passed the library they saw a familiar face walking out. 'This is perfect' thought Sirius, he had been waiting for the opportune moment to hang out with Arwen, and this was it. He looked over to Remus who had an odd look on his face, he shrugged it off and called after her

"Hey Arwen! Arwen!" She turned around and smiled at the two boys, she waited for them to catch up to her, "Want to join us for some fun?" Sirius wiggled his eyebrows. Arwen looked up between Sirius and Remus and chuckled,

"What kind of fun?" she asked, joining in with them, Remus opened his mouth in response

"You'll just have to find out" Sirius interrupted, smirking. Arwen shrugged her shoulders, she was with Remus, how much trouble could they get into. Remus couldn't tell if he what he was feeling, he wanted to go out with Sirius so he could sort his feelings for Arwen out, but how could he possibly do that with her there? He shook his head, he'd have plenty of time to think tomorrow, all he should be concerned with now was having a few drinks and laughs with his good mates.

They reached the statue and Remus muttered the password, d _ issendium,  _ and the doorway appeared. Remus looked over to Arwen and smiled at her shocked expression. He took her shoulder and led her through the passageway.

"Where are we going exactly?" she asked, Remus lit his wand. Sirius looked up and grinned

"This tunnel leads to Honeydukes basement but we are going to Hogs Head"

"Wait what? We're going to Hogsmeade? No, no I can't, we can't" Arwen shook her head trying to turn around, Remus grabbed her and dragged her along the dark path, "No! Remus how could you? You're a prefect! You're not supposed to break school rules! And we're breaking like ten of then at least!"

"Oh come on Arwen, you've broken some rules before!" Remus argued

"Yea, little ones like staying out past curfew, not leaving the bloody castle to go drinking! Oh Merlin, you're taking me to go drinking! I've never had more than a glass of butterbeer!" Arwen started panicking, she wasn't a bad student, ever! She always turned in her assignments on time, she always showed up to class, she followed most of the rules (the major ones at least), and she never once had detention. Sirius chuckled at this, he wasn't even sure if there was actually any beer in butterbeer, he was pretty sure it was just pure sugar. If she was this uptight about this, maybe it was a good thing they bumped into her, someone needed to teach her how to have a good time and bloody relax!

"Deep breaths Ari, it's going to be fine, you don't have to drink if you don't want to, plus we've done this plenty of times and we never get caught. Just come have a drink with us, or not and relax" Remus coaxed, she took a deep breath in, she tried to wrap her head around the whole ordeal. Maybe it wasn't a big deal, if Remus, a prefect, was okay with breaking the rules once in awhile it mustn't be so bad. After a few minutes of walking in silence, Arwen made a decision

"Fine, I'll come, but just this once! And we can't stay too late" she declared more to herself, the boys cheered

"It'll be fun Arwen! Trust me" Sirius grinned, they finally made it to the end of the tunnel when Arwen realized something,

"Wait, I'm still in my uniform" They both looked at her up and down and frowned,

She put down her bag and took off her robes, she was left standing in her school blouse, a black pleated skirt, tights. She grabbed her wand from her robes pocket and pointed it at her skirt, she concentrated hard on it and tightened into a pencil skirt, she smoothed it out and smiled at her handy work

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Remus asked with wide eyes,

"It's one of the first spells I learned outside of the classroom, all the girls in my house know it, though I only know how do to do skirts, I know girls who can make fifty different outfits with one!" She stuck her wand in the waistband of her skirt.

"Girls" Sirius muttered, Remus nodded in agreement and held the door open. Arwen stepped into what seemed like a wonderland, the basement was filled with so many sweets she could barely stand it. Remus looked at Arwen fully now that they had some light, she looked so beautiful, he wasn't used to seeing her in anything remotely fancy or so fitted. The skirt she charmed outlined her body perfectly and her shirt was tucked in tightly that it showed off her chest more than usual. Remus tugged at his color, feeling uncomfortably hot all of a sudden. The trio made their way up the stairs and out in the chilly streets. Most of street was dark, but a few stores lights were still on, they hurried past The Three Broomsticks hoping no one would recognize them. Sirius opened the door to the Hogs Head and hurried Arwen and Remus to go get a table. The bar was far from empty, a bunch people sat at the bar itself and a large group of rowdy witches sat at a nearby table. Remus picked a booth in the back corner.

"Do you do this often?" Arwen asked as they waited for Sirius to bring their drinks

"Nah, only once in awhile. First time this term though" Remus shrugged as if it were no big deal

"I'm just surprised, you seem like such a-"

"Stickler?" Remus grinned

"Well, yea" Arwen blushed from his word choice. Sirius came over with three glasses and a small bottle of firewhiskey, he poured a little bit in each and raised his glass

"Here's to Arwen breaking the rules" he said grinning, Arwen chuckled as they clinked their glasses together. She watched Sirius down his drink in one gulp and Remus simply sip it, she decided to follow Remus in suit.

They sat there for a couple of hours drinking and talking, Arwen and Sirius becoming better acquainted. Sirius didn't realize how much he actually liked Arwen, that all this time bullying her, he could have been hanging out with, and maybe a little more. He glanced over to Remus, no maybe nothing more than friends with this one. Remus watched Arwen's every move that night, every time she took a sip, brushed her hair back, looked around; he realized how lucky he was that she was in his life. Arwen took another sip of her drink, oblivious of what was going through her accomplices heads. She couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun, the last time she didn't give a bloody damn about anything. She leaned back in her chair smiling as she watched Sirius theatrically tell a tale, she was warm and happy. Remus stole glances at her while Sirius spoke, he noticed her cheeks grew red and her eyes glazed, he wondered how much she had actually had to drink. When Arwen's eyelids began to droop, Remus knew it was time to go. So with that they began their journey back to the castle. When they were halfway through the passage, Arwen really struggled to keep her eyes open. She stopped and leaned against Remus's shoulder.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Remus asked her, feeling bold (and drunk), Arwen gave him a heavy nod and he swept her up into his arms. Once they entered the castle they discovered they had a problem, Arwen had fallen asleep.

"What do we do?" Remus whispered,

"Are you feeling smart enough to get into Ravenclaw?" Sirius shrugged his shoulders, Remus shook his head, maybe if he wasn't drunk he could get in, but his head was to fuzzy for him to think, "You could just bring her with us, tomorrow's only Sunday" Seeing no other options, Remus agreed and they headed off to the Gryffindor common room. Once in their room, Remus laid Arwen down in his own bed just as he did during Christmas break, but this time, still feeling bold, he intended in sleeping in the same bed.

"Thanks mate, that's exactly what I needed" Remus murmured before drawing his curtain, Sirius gave him a nod

"Anytime" Sirius whispered back. Remus nestled himself under his sheets next to Arwen, as if on cue, she cuddled into him, lightly snoring. Remus smiled in content, this was all he needed, to be with Arwen who was safe and happy. Or so he thought.

Arwen woke up the next day confused. Was she still in her clothes from the night before? She tried remembering the last few bits of the night before but nothing told her how she got into her bed. She nuzzled deeper into her pillow, and realized she wasn't in her bed. She pried her eyes open to see her head was resting on Remus's chest, not her pillow. She was way to comfortable to be concerned, it was actually nice, being this close to him. She closed her eyes and drifted back into a light sleep.

Remus woke up to loud attempts at whispering outside his bed, he looked around to see who it was but only saw darkness due to his bed curtains. He was about to leap out and tell his roommates to shut the bloody hell up when he remembered Arwen was lying next to him. He suddenly forgot why he woke up, he looked down at the gorgeous girl curled up next to him, her head on his chest. He turned over slightly so he was facing her, trying to stay on the cramped bed. Maybe if he had had a clear head last night, he would have charmed it to be bigger. But then again, he was glad the bed was so small, it gave them the excuse to hold on to each other, even in their sleep. The whispering grew louder, and light beamed through the curtains, making Remus groan. Peter was peering through, wanting to see with his own eyes what laid before him. Remus slammed his head on his pillow waking Arwen up. She opened one eye and quickly closed it do to the light streaming through,

"How did I get here?" she mumbled into his chest, her hot breath tickled him through his light t-shirt

"You fell asleep on the way back" Arwen nodded and stretched out her legs, she sat up in the bed and rubbed her eyes. Remus, who felt slightly disappointed in the lack of contact, swung his legs over the side of his bed and stretched as well. He slowly drew the curtain back, glaring over to Peter, who was sitting innocently on his bed talking to Sirius and James.

"Good afternoon" James sung, giving Remus a toothy grin. Remus rolled his eyes and left the room to use the toilets. Arwen looked over to the boys and smiled,

"I offered for you to sleep in my bed, but Remus insisted" Sirius said, wiggling his eyebrows, James mimicked Sirius's expression, Arwen rolled her eyes

"I'm sure that's exactly how that happened" she combed her fingers through her hair attempting to make it look somewhat tame. She concentrated on her skirt and changed it back to it's pleated self. She looked up to see if the boys had noticed her wandless magic but they were to busy joking about her and Remus. She bid goodbye to the boys and made her way down the stairs. She was hoping for a clean getaway, until a shrill voice echoed throughout the room

"Arwen!? What are you doing here?" All eyes were on her, well several, there were only four people currently in the common room and one of them was Lily. A slight blush crept over Arwen's cheeks as she made her way over to her friend.

"I uh, was hanging out with Remus and Sirius last night and I just fell asleep" it was semi truthful, Arwen wasn't sure how Lily would handle her leaving school grounds to go drinking. She wasn't sure how well she had handled it to be honest.

"You slept in the boy dormitories?" Lily asked in a playful tone, wiggling her eyebrows

"Oh don't do that, James gave me the same expression" Lily's playful face soon turned sour

"Are you sure you weren't just sleeping with Remus and didn't want to tell me about it?" Lily said trying to change the subject away from James, Arwen's blush grew deeper, "Arwen! Are you serious? You slept with him? Are you guys together now?" Lily's eyes went wide with excitement, Arwen's in embarrassment

"I did not  _ sleep _ with him, we just shared the same bed, and no, why would we be dating?" Lily gave Arwen a doubtful look

"Maybe because he's head over heels in love with you? And the fact that you two are perfect for each other? And you trust him enough to tell him your secret? And because-" Arwen held her hands up in defense

"One, he isn't in love with me, we're just friends, two, we are  _ just  _ friends, and three, he's my friend! You're my friend too and I told you about my you-know-what" Arwen huffed, she crossed her arms over her chest as to stand her ground. Lily rolled her eyes

"You're just oblivious to men" Lily said waving her hand,

"And you're not? You didn't know Severus had a crush on you! And that James actually likes you! And not just to annoy you!" Arwen scoffed, Lily opened her mouth and quickly closed it. Arwen raised her eyebrow, claiming victory

"Just accept the fact that you're attractive and have a great personality, and that it's not crazy for Remus to have feelings for you. More than friend feelings" Lily snapped, the girls glared at each other

"Whoa, girls, do I have to separate the two of you?" James smirked, Lily redirected her glare towards him

"And prevent a cat fight? My dear Prongs, that would be a crime" Sirius added, sitting next to Arwen

"You're such a twat Potter" Lily spat, she stood up and walked toward the door,

"B-but I didn't do anything!" exclaimed a very dumbfounded James, he looked between Sirius and Arwen repeatedly and sunk into a chair in defeat. Arwen shook her head, smiling

"Ah, young love" she said dreamily

"What about young love?" Remus asked with Peter in tow,

"Are you in love Ari?" Peter asked excitingly, Remus's stomach dropped at the thought, Arwen just shook her head

"I was referring to James and Lily" she said simply, not noticing the change of facial expressions between the two, she stood up and grabbed her bag

"I'm off, I'll see you lot later" she waved goodbye and headed out into the hallway, she swore she could here Lily muttering about 'that stupid Potter' somewhere in the distance. What was with everyone butting into her love life, not that it was in existence, but she felt like all her friends were ganging up on her. She walked up the stairs, smiling as she saw her cousin bounding down them.

"Hey Sev, I feel like I haven't seen you at all" she greeted Severus with a hug,

"Erm, yea, I've been pretty busy, I'm actually on my way to meet up with someone" he said, darting his eyes

"Oh, alright, well let me know if you want to catch up some time yea? Maybe meet up in the library like old times?" Severus nodded, he too had missed Arwen, but he was doing this for her own good.

"Sounds fantastic" they hugged once more and went their separate ways. Maybe she would go home with him for the Easter holiday. He was always hanging out with other Slytherins, which Arwen couldn't really complain about, she was glad Severus found some new friends, the both of them always lacked in social skills, better late than never, she contemplated. She just hoped that they wouldn't tear her cousin away from her, but that was silly, they were family, blood was thicker than water, wasn't that the old saying?

When she reached her room she found it empty. Arwen rolled her head to crack her neck, she could go for a few more hours of sleep, or maybe just spend some time in bed, reading. Feeling too exhausted to physically set her bed up, she fixated her thoughts on her bed and suddenly the sheets folded over, and the pillows piled up on one another. Wandless and nonverbal magic was something Arwen was good at, it may have been a family thing since Severus was also rather good at it and so was her mother, but then again, Defense was her favorite subject and her best. She didn't like bragging about her abilities, though there wasn't anything special about them, anyone could learn, she figured it would be to her advantage if no one knew. She smiled at her handy work, she changed into her night robes and climbed into bed. She looked over to her nightstand to find one of the books she was currently reading. After reading the muggle trashy werewolf novel, Arwen became a fan, so she invested in more romance novels, muggle and wizard alike. The one she was currently reading was a wizard book about a strong wizard, who was also a professor, with a dark curse (probably something silly like needing sex every day) and a witch who had a thing for damaged teachers. Arwen knew that the stories were ridiculous but she couldn't help it, they were mildly entertaining and pretty racy, which helped when she was in the mood. She opened the book and began reading on how the witch gave her professor sauntering looks of desperation and seduction and the wizard falling for her womanly tricks.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Severus looked up from his book to Arwen who was sitting across from him writing furiously. He frowned slightly, thinking about the events that were yet to come. Arwen threw down her quill, her cramping hand begging for relief. Classes were just getting harder and harder, she didn't even want to think about how N.E.W.T.s were going be next year. She looked up and met Severus's gaze

"Is everything alright Sev?" She asked with concern, he had been acting so strange lately

"Yea I'm fine, do you still have that bookmark I gave you?" he asked, still in a daze. Arwen looked at him curiously, Severus had given her a nifty little bookmark with the book he got her for Christmas. It had a picture of a raven on it, which struck her as odd since Ravenclaw's mascot was an eagle, not a raven, and she knew Severus was smart enough to know that. It also had fun blurbs that changed every so often, on Christmas it had wished her a happy holiday. The last time she had looked at it, it had said 'Isn't it a great day for a good book?".

"Yes? Why wouldn't I?" she remarked, Severus shook his head and smiled

"I was just wondering, ready to work on some Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Severus asked, trying to change to mood. Arwen nodded her head and pulled out her textbook. She flipped through the pages until she saw a familiar picture of a werewolf. She paused on the page and deeply sighed.

"Do you think there'll ever be a cure?" Arwen questioned, just because she hadn't become a full werewolf yet, didn't mean she never would. She had been lucky thus far, but Arwen wondered how much longer her luck would last.

"I hope so, if there is you'll be the first to know" Severus promised, she smiled genuinely, gazing longingly at the page before she turning to the correct page. What she wouldn't do for a cure.

"What are you doing for the Easter holidays?" she asked. Severus looked up at his cousin with panic in his eyes, she was aimlessly flipping through her textbook not showing much enthusiasm,

"What are you doing?" he quickly asked, Arwen shrugged not noticing his swiftness

"I was thinking about going home actually, maybe spending some quality time with my dear ol' cousin?" Arwen joked, Severus winced. He couldn't tell her not to come home, and it wasn't like he was staying at Hogwarts, he took a deep breath in

"Sounds Fantastic

There was still a few more weeks until the holiday, but it was all everyone was talking about. Arwen was excited to go home and be with Severus. It would be the one place he wouldn't be with his friends, who Arwen didn't exactly approve of. But she couldn't say anything, she knew Severus had a problem with who she kept her company with, so it wasn't use arguing over. She looked up across The Great Hall to sneak a glance at Severus who was sitting at his house table talking, or rather listening to a guy named Avery. Arwen frowned slightly but put her attention back to the chess game she was playing with Peter. His turn ended with a check mate.

"Ari are you okay? It usually takes me a few more turns to beat you" Peter cracked, Arwen looked down at the board and back up to her friend and smiled

"Yea I'm just thinking about the holidays, are you doing anything fun?" she asked trying to get the attention off of her, Peter took the bait

"The guys are actually coming over, I was going to ask if you and Lily wanted to come as well" Arwen was surprised by his offer, she had heard tons about Peter's family and their wealth, they usually spent it wisely and took their son on trips but perhaps this time would be different. She almost contemplated on going to his house but realized why she was excited about the break.

"Lily is going with her parents to visit her sister and I was hoping to relax with Severus" Peter nodded in understanding, but still disappointed,

"If anything changes, you're always welcome" Peter added, Arwen gave him a smiled and a nod

"Come on, let's see if I can beat you this time" they both laughed as they set up another game.

They were in the middle of their third game when Sirius sauntered over, he rolled his eyes at how concentrated they were for such a silly game but sat down next to Peter nonetheless. He sat there in silence trying to comprehend the attractiveness of this boring game was to them, but soon got distracted by Arwen's attractiveness.

"And check mate!" Arwen exclaimed, clapping her hands together in joy, "I told you I would beat you!" Sirius brought his attention back to his friends and rolled his eyes

"You should try playing a real game, like quidditch" Sirius said, puffing out his chest. Arwen groaned while Peter raised his eyebrow in response

"Please not you too! I heard enough about the bloody sport from Shane" Sirius took a second to think about her response,

"Why did you, uh, date him? He doesn't seem your type" he finally asked making sure the words he picked wouldn't offend, Arwen shrugged

"He had nice abs" she answered, she looked up to see Peter and Sirius were giving her strange looks, "I'm joking guys, well sort of, he isn't a bad looking chap, but he'd never be able to hold an intelligent conversation with me, one that I would be interested in at least" she giggled, but then she stopped to think about it, had she been shallow? She had only been with Shane because he was fit and he was interested in her. It's not like the blokes were lining up for her, Shane had been the first, and only to show interest in her, and why shouldn't she have taken it? She was sixteen for goodness sakes! She assured herself that the next guy she would be involved with would be someone she actually cared about, someone she was friendly with, someone where it wouldn't just be physical. She was brought back to reality when Sirius was waving his hand in front of her face.

"What's this about you not coming with us for the upcoming holiday! It's going to be a blast!" Sirius demanded

"I'm going to hang out with Severus, I never see him anymore" she rolled her eyes, Sirius's face soften. She should be with family, everyone should be. He watched her glance over to Severus, wincing after realizing who he was associating himself with. If Severus was friends with Avery and his own brother, Regulus, that meant he was getting his rather large nose into something bad. He felt that he should warn Arwen, but decided it wasn't any of his business, he didn't like when people brought up his brother to him like he didn't know what was going on. Arwen must know about them, how could she not? It was all over the news, anyone who read the Daily Prophet knew about the attacks, the killing. It was of no surprise that most of the people Severus kept as friends were associated with Voldemort. Some not directly, but they would be, some day. A chill went down Sirius's spine, thinking about how dark the future was didn't sit well with him. Needing a change of scenery, he bid goodbye to his friends and headed outside. He called for his broom and hopped on. Some flying would help clear his thoughts, perhaps hitting some bludgers would also do him some good. Anything to rid him these thoughts of treachery.

Arwen sat down at her desk, feeling mentally exhausted. There was only a few more days until she went home, and all she wanted was a break. The amount of work her professors were giving them was really getting to Arwen, and to her other classmates from the looks of it. She looked over her Herbology essay, making sure it was perfect, and reviewed the last chapter she read in her potions book. She looked around to see two of her roommates were following suit. The air was thick with tension, more than usual. Arwen decided to take a break from her studies and read. She was currently reading a muggle book of magical world, it was called  _ The Hobbit _ . She loved the different races and alignments, and how different magic appears to be in muggle's minds. She cracked open the book, letting the bookmark fall onto the desk. Time had drifted by without Arwen realizing, she was so enthralled by the little hobbit's adventure with the dwarves that she didn't notice that it was growing dark. She sighed deeply as she lit her candle, she didn't want to begin working on her assignments again, but she knew she had to. She picked up her bookmark to place it in her book when she noticed something odd about it. The words had changed to something different, which granted wasn't too unusual, but the context was fairly extraordinary. Instead of a greeting it read a message.

_ I found it _

Simple and brief, but Arwen knew immediately who it was from and what it meant. Severus had found a cure.

 


	13. Chapter 13

"So you are going to tell me yea? You're not just messing with me are you?" Arwen asked Severus. It was the first day of their break and they were spending it wisely, lounging around Severus's room. Severus smiled at his cousins comment and handed her a newsletter.

" _ Potioner's Journal _ ? You get a newsletter about potions?" Arwen attempted to muffle her giggles, Severus rolled his eyes and snatched the post from her, he flipped through the pages to a particular article and shoved it in front of her nose.

"Just read the bloody thing" Severus snapped, Arwen choked down her laughter and took a hold of the parchment,

" _ Damocles, a famous potioner, has claims that he has created the first step to a cure for lycanthropy. It is a well known fact that Damocles sisters daughter has the disease, so it is no surprise that it is he who had a break through. Though it is not a cure per say, the 'Wolfsbane Potion', when made correctly, helps during transformations. 'Instead of the wolf being in control, the human mind is open and aware during the full moon' says Damocles. Since the ingredients are highly toxic, caution is given to all who attempt to recreate Damocles concoction. Damocles says that he hopes this potion helps the wizarding world accept werewolves into their daily lives."  _ Arwen read aloud, her eyes went wide, "Do you know what this means! Oh Severus this is wonderful!" She leaped out of her chair and bombarded Severus with a hug. Severus smiled and hugged her back, he couldn't believe his luck when he came across the article, granted he had read something about Damocles attempting said potion awhile back, but who knew he would succeed! He knew he had to tell her as soon as possible, about the potion and the bookmark that is. He had charmed her bookmark and one of his own with the protean charm so he could send her secret messages. He had hoped he wouldn't have any use of it but with the upcoming events, he saw no way out. So he wrote to her saying he found the cure, being fully aware that she would know who it was from and what he was talking about. Dark times were coming, normals ways of communication could not be trusted. Arwen had been so giddy when he told her what the bookmark could do

"It'll be like when we first started using owls! When we thought we were sending each other secret messages!" she had proclaimed. Severus smiled back at the memory, wishing he could go back to when they were young and nothing mattered. He was brought back to the present when he heard the front door slam, Severus winced. Arwen's smile dropped slightly, where as Severus's turned into a frown.

"SEVERUS" boomed a voice, Arwen cringed at the sound but Severus had seemed to relax a bit. He glanced at Arwen before he left her alone. The one thing Arwen hadn't been looking forward to these two weeks was seeing her uncle. She cringed once more as the shouting continued, she could feel herself begin to huddle into a little ball. She hadn't felt like this in awhile, she realized. Making amends with James and Sirius had changed her school life dramatically, she didn't feel as shy with her new friends, she had felt stronger. But hearing her uncles voice made her insides scream in terror. She couldn't control it, she wished she could be stronger, but as the voices grew louder, Arwen sank deeper.

"I knew you were here" drawled her uncle after slamming the door open. Severus slunk in after him, mouthing 'sorry' to her. "Shouldn't you be at that school for freaks chained to a wall! I've said it once and I'll say it again, no  _ dogs _ allowed in MY house"

"Yes sir, it was uh nice seeing you Uncle Toby" Arwen stuttered as she made her way out the door. She still didn't understand why her Aunt Eileen, Severus's mother, was still married to this man, but then again she wasn't the best parent herself.

"Must run in the family" she muttered to herself. Severus came bounding after her apologizing repeatedly, only when they finally arrived to the public park, a place they spent most of their childhood in, did Arwen respond

"It's not your fault Sev" Arwen sat down on 'her' swing and rocked herself back and forth, Severus took the swing next to her

"I know it's not, but you don't deserve that" Arwen turned her head and looked him in the eye

"No one deserves that, it's not our fault we have deadbeat parents Severus, it's just up to us to make sure we don't end up like them" Severus looked down to the ground, trying to avoid Arwen's gaze. She was right, and he knew it. But she didn't know everything, she couldn't have. They sat there in silence, Severus tried to find words he knew he had to tell her and Arwen thinking about how much has changed in the past year. She thought about her new friends, and how much she loved them. She wouldn't let her uncle or anyone get to her. She cleared her throat to leeway the change of topic

"Do you think you could make it?" she asked, referring to the wolfsbane potion, Severus looked up from the ground, semi-relieved to be distracted from his thoughts

"Yea, it might take a few tries, but I  _ am _ the Half-Blood Prince" he joked, trying to clear the air, he bumped into her with the swing, Arwen nodded smiling, he was indeed the Half-Blood Prince.

"Could you do it soon?" Arwen's first thought after she read the article was how Remus would react, but she knew if she asked Severus to make it for Remus there could be a chance Severus would mess it up. For now she would just make him think she would want it,he would never give her something that could harm her.

"Yea, I'll gather some supplies from Diagon Alley before we get back, it wouldn't be a bad idea to stock up on some of the potion, you never know when and if you'll change. Better safe than sorry" He didn't want to tell her the real reason he was so keen on making her some extra. He wasn't sure how much longer he would be around, and he didn't want his cousin to suffer. He would do anything to protect her.

They spent the next few hours catching up and reminiscing, it wasn't until the sun began to set did they head back to the house. Tobias always went to the local pub on Saturday's, so they were in the clear for at least a little while. Or so they thought. Severus opened the front door, laughing with Arwen about their childhood hijinx, but stopped in his tracks when he saw a group of people sitting in his kitchen. Arwen bumped into Severus, confused, she tried to see what made him stop, it wasn't until she heard a familiar voice did she stop struggling.

"Hello Severus, I hope you don't me us dropping by like this, but we had some ah matters to discuss with you" said a tall man dressed in elegant robes, Severus gritted his teeth

"Lucius" he seethed, he walked in and Arwen could now see who was sitting around the table. There was Lucius Malfoy, someone Arwen only knew in passing, he had graduated a few good years above them. Bellatrix Black, she was a bit older then Lucius, but Arwen had known her as well, mostly due to her younger sister Narcissa. And there was two older men that she didn't recognize.

"Oh Arwen how perfect! We didn't know you would be here" Bellatrix cooed, from her tone Arwen assumed that they were fully aware Arwen would be there.

"Severus, what's going on?" Arwen questioned, she knew that Bellatrix and Lucius were followers of Voldemort, what she didn't know was why they were here talking Severus like they were old buddies

"We're here to discuss certain matters with your dear cousin, surely he has told you his affiliation with us?" Lucius offered, Arwen's eyes went wide, she shook her head. He couldn't be! Severus wasn't bad at all! He didn't mind muggles, for Merlin's sake they were surrounded by them at this very moment.

"Ah, I see. Severus, I thought you were asked to talk to your cousin about us" said Lucius, he tried to make his voice even and steady but everyone could see that he was steaming

"I told you, she will have nothing to do with this, that was our deal" snarled Severus, he whipped out his wand and stood in front of Arwen. Her mind was circling with so many questions that she felt dizzy.

"There was no  _ deal,  _ the Dark Lord gets what he wants" Bellatrix growled, wands appeared by the two unknown men

"Grab her, she's coming with us" Lucius waved his hand towards Arwen, the two men started making their way over to her

"No! Never!" Severus shouted, he grabbed Arwen's shoulder tightly and she felt a sudden feeling of being pulled into a tornado and torn apart. It stopped as quickly as it began. Arwen looked around, too stunned to speak. She was in her room, in her house. Severus let her go and went to pack up her trunk

"I know you have a lot of questions, but I can't answer them now, you need to go, go somewhere safe and do not tell me where. Don't owl me, they can be traced. I'll see you at Hogwarts, I promise" Severus rushed, he shook Arwen's shoulder to get her out of her daze. She snapped out of it nodding that she understood. "Good, now I'm going to go hold them off, just go!" He said sternly, he kissed her on her forehead and hugged her before he disapparated. She was at a loss, where was she supposed to go? She was already home, she couldn't go to Severus's, Lily wasn't home. But then she remembered Peter's offer. She grabbed her trunk and ran to the upstairs fireplace which was in the Library. She grabbed a handful a floo and shouted

"Pettigrew Manor" as she shouted the green flames gobbled her up and spat her out in a well kept parlor. She stumbled out almost falling to the ground. And it had hit her, everything had come rushing into her head and she couldn't handle it. Sobs broke free from her mouth and tears streamed freely. Sirius who had been walking from the kitchen to get a drink, stopped in his tracks, the glass from his hand fell to the ground as he rushed over to Arwen. He took her head into his hands, begging her to look at him,

"Are you hurt? Arwen, please answer me, are you hurt?" She shook her head in response but continue to sob. Sirius took her into a hug and rubbed her back, trying to sooth her, the rest of the guys rushed into the room, hearing sound of breaking glass and a desperate Sirius.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Peter asked, running over to Arwen and Sirius, kneeling down to be at eye level, Sirius shook his head

"I don't know, I just found here like this!" Sirius cried, Remus and James followed Peter and knelt down next to him. No one knew what to do, no one knew how to handle a crying girl, so they sat there with her, Sirius still holding on to her for she was now clutching him for dear life, and the rest giving her encouraging words

"I hope you boys aren't causing any trou- Oh!" Mrs. Pettigrew exclaimed, she saw the sheer panic in her son's eyes and a sobbing girl in the middle of her parlor "Peter, what's the meaning of this?"

"Mom, I uh" Peter started, but was interrupted by the lack of sobbing in the room

"I'm sorry Mrs. Pettigrew, guys, I was just in a bit of shock" Arwen choked, she stood up, getting herself together

"Well come in, come in! Would you like a spot of tea?"Mrs. Pettigrew beckoned everyone to come into the sitting room, Arwen nodded and let Sirius and Peter guide her into her seat. Peter walked away to get the tea while Mrs. Pettigrew coaxed Arwen into telling her what was wrong. She was shaking now, but she spilled her story, not seeming to be able to stop. Sirius stood up and walked into the kitchen to help Peter, he grabbed a bottle from one of the cupboards and poured it's contents into the teacup.

"I don't think that's a good idea Pads" Peter advised, motioning to the bottle of firewhiskey

"Trust me, it'll make her feel better" Sirius grabbed the tray and walked into the room, a fire was now set and a blanket had made its way wrapped around Arwen. He didn't realize there was a small chance that Arwen truly didn't know what her cousin was up to. But even he didn't think that those Death Eaters would go after her, why would they? She had no special connections with them, any special abilities, for Merlin's sake her best friend was muggleborn! Arwen took a sip of the tea Sirius had given her, not even caring that he had slipped something in it. She welcomed the alcohol, she had never felt inclined to drink except at that instant. She down her cup in one gulp, ignoring the hot searing pain as it went down. Peter winced, but said nothing.

"Well you're welcome to stay here for as long as you like of course! I'll go set up the guest room for you" Mrs. Pettigrew smiled down at Arwen and walked out of the silent room. Everyone was afraid if they said the wrong thing she would burst out in tears and that was the last thing they wanted.

"I'm sorry guys, I was just overwhelmed before, I'm better now, I promise" Arwen swore, noticing the looks of panic on her friends faces, "I could however, use another cup of tea, minus the tea" Sirius grinned slightly at the request and went to get the bottle.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Remus finally asked, as Sirius refilled her cup. Arwen shook her head

"Honestly guys, I don't want to think about it, let's just pretend it didn't happen, just for tonight. What were you guys up to before I dropped in?" Arwen asked in a slightly peppier mood, the guys gave each other looks and shrugged their shoulders,

"Lets finish this in my room" Peter motioned to the bottle of whiskey and grinned, Arwen gave him a small smile, she was glad they were leaving her be for the time being. She knew she couldn't forget about entirely, but she could deal with it tomorrow, tonight she was drinking with her mates. They made their way to Peter's room, running into Mrs. Pettigrew, Sirius hid the bottle behind his back but she suspected nothing. She warned them not to do anything fishy, and that she was off to bed. She took Arwen aside and told her to make herself at home, Arwen nodded and thanked her deeply. Not every woman would be this okay with a frantic girl crashing into the parlor. She bid the children goodnight and headed off to join her husband.

"Alright, we were going to play Drunken Quidditch, but since we can't do magic it'll have to be muggle style" James announced, Arwen looked at him confused, she had never heard of Drunken Quidditch, she for one was not going on a broom drunk.

"Don't tell me you've never played before!" Sirius exclaimed, Arwen shook her head, still worried what was to come, "Well normally, we would have pints of butterbeer in a triangle, with mock quidditch hoops and two teams who magically shoot the 'quaffles' with their wands into the opposing pints. But since we're not at Hogwarts, we'll play it how muggles play it, I think they call it Beer Pong" Arwen sighed with relief, thankful that there was no actual quidditch

"So we have an odd amount of people so someone has to sit out this round" Peter said looking around, Remus sighed an raised his hand

"I'll sit out, I'm rubbish at it anyway" he said offering Arwen his spot

"You can tell me what's going on and what to do" Arwen offered, Remus smiled and nodded and walked over to her.

"Oh and since we aren't a bunch of sissies, we'll be playing with firewhiskey, can you handle that Ari?" Sirius teased, Arwen narrowed her eyes and smiled

"Bring it"

A few games of 'Drunken Quidditch' later, Arwen was drunk. Really drunk. Not like the last time she drank where she got a little tipsy (maybe a tad more than that), but tonight, she was pissed drunk. But so were friends, James was sprawled out on the floor, sleeping, drool seeping out of his mouth, Remus and Peter were having a debate that in normal cases Arwen would join in, but in that moment she was too distracted. Sirius was sitting back, sipping his drink and enjoying the moment. Arwen stood up slowly,

"I'm going to get some air" she announced, but the only one to hear her was Sirius, he gave her a few minutes to herself before he went to go check on her. He walked into the night's chill and breathed deeply. He looked across the garden looking for Arwen

"Whatcha doin'?" Arwen slurred, Sirius jumped and looked down to see her sitting on the porch, he slid down the side of the house next to her.

"Looking for you" They sat in silence for a bit. Arwen thinking about the day's events, Sirius thinking about how she was handling it. He rolled his head over to his side so he was looking at Arwen,

"Are you okay?" he finally asked, Arwen sucked in deeply, was she okay? She didn't know.

"I feel stupid" she said after releasing the breath she was holding, Sirius shook his head

"You are not stupid, you're in Ravenclaw for Merlin's sake" he said trying to lift the mood

"No, no I am stupid, Merlin, how was I so stupid? So naïve? I should have known Severus was up to something, hanging out with all of those people? How did I not see?" Arwen cried, she put her head in her hands, Sirius took her hands into his and forced her to look at him

"You're not stupid, you're just a good person, you wanted to see the best in him, and why shouldn't you have? He's family, no one wants anything bad happening to their family" he coaxed, she shook her head

"Why, why him? Why didn't he tell me? I can't stop thinking about it, I have so many questions. I just want to stop thinking" She looked at Sirius, "I figured if I got drunk tonight, I would forget, at least temporarily, but I just wanted to shut my brain just for a second" Arwen pleaded. Sirius looked deep into Arwen's eyes, he knew exactly what she was talking about, he too wanted to forget what his family was doing, who they were. He watched his perfectly innocent little brother turn into one of them, something Arwen was witnessing now. He wished he told her, but he honestly thought she knew. He grazed his thumbs over the back of her smooth hands,

"How do I shut my brain off?" she asked again,

"Like this" Sirius pressed his lips onto Arwen's. He was right, her mind shut off, and after a second of shock, Arwen started kissing him back with desperation and need. She ran her fingers through his hair, he moaned as she lightly pulled on it. He slowly trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck, sucking at her skin gently, groaning she pulled his lips back onto her, she nibbled his bottom lip, tracing it with her tongue. Sirius hoisted her up onto his lap in response, she wrapped her legs around him and deepened the kiss. Their sloppy kisses grew hotter and frantic until finally Sirius drew back and placed his forehead against hers, slightly panting.

"I uh, I'm sorry about that" he murmured, maybe if he wasn't drunk he wouldn't have taken advantage of her,

"No, that's exactly what I needed"She forced his mouth back onto hers, he kissed her back but tore away once he realized what he was doing.

"I can't, Arwen, I'm drunk, you're drunk and you're in shock" he took her head into his hands, creating distance between them "I'm not going to lie, I've wanted to do that was awhile, but it still wasn't right, I was taking advantage of you" Arwen shook her head repeatedly, a small smile spread on his face. He kissed the top of her head

"How about we get you to bed and talk about it in the morning, or afternoon if you're up for it, if not we'll just pretend it never happened" As if on cue Arwen let out a big yawn, Sirius's smile grew bigger as he stood up, Arwen in his arms. She fell asleep before she had anytime to protest. Sirius walked down the dark hallway not even noticing Remus standing there, watching them ascend up the stairs.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Sunlight poured into Arwen's room, she gripped her pillow tighter against her face hoping to cease the sudden piercing pain. A soft knock on the door banged in her head. She groaned in response wanting the horrible sound to stop, the door creaked open as Peter scurried in.

"I brought you a potion, it'll help with your uh headache" he said unsure if his mother was near, he handed her the bottle and sat at the edge of the bed. She grimaced at the taste as she drained the bottle

"How are you feeling" he asked, waiting till the potion had some effect,

"Alright I suppose" Arwen croaked, hoping he was just as hungover to notice,

"Liar" Peter frowned, she looked down to her lap. Of course she wasn't alright, how could she be? Severus was a death eater, or was planning on being one. She had trusted him, she thought she could rely on at least someone in her family, but no, not anymore. For the first time, Arwen felt alone, so very alone.

"Do you want me to get you some tea? No additives I promise" Peter crossed his heart, Arwen opened her mouth to protest. She couldn't tell if she wanted to be alone with her thoughts or not. But seeing how uncomfortable Peter seemed she closed it and gave him a curt nod. She sank deeper into her bed, hugging her knees to her chest. The one thing she couldn't understand from the previous days events was why Bellatrix and Lucius were so excited (if you could call it that) to see her, they said they wanted her. Why her though? Did they just want her because of Severus? Because of her bloodline, she was a pureblood. She could care less about any of that, for Merlin's sake, Severus was a half-blood, Lily was a muggle born. Hell, most people don't consider her human!

Sirius leaned his head against the wall, he could see Arwen balled up in her bed through the cracked door. His thoughts ventured back to the night before. When he woke up that morning, he laid in bed with a big smile on his face, but now, he was realizing what this could mean, for him, for her. Maybe she wouldn't remember it, she was so pissed he was actually surprised she didn't throw up. Peter came round with the tray, he eyed Sirius suspiciously but continued to his destination. Peter handed her the cup of tea, his mind racing. She was his friend, a girl, a nearly crying girl, who was his friend, who was upset. His heart pounded against his chest, he didn't know how to handle this kind of situation. To be honest, he didn't even know how he became friends with Arwen, he was usually shy around other people, girls especially. He had never been on a proper date, and now he had a trembling girl in his guest room. How was he supposed to help? What do girls do to feel better, perhaps he should get her some chocolate! The clink of a cup falling onto the floor stirred Peter out of his thoughts. Arwen was now shaking uncontrollably, rocking back and forth with tears streaming down her face. Peter's eyes went wide, he shook his head, he couldn't handle this,

"Sirius?" Peter called, he ran out of the room, Sirius was nowhere to be seen. Peter looked around frantically, his eyes set on Remus who just walked out of the bathroom, "Remus! Oh thank Merlin, Remus, you have to help me, it's Arwen! She's upset and I don't know what to do! She's crying and rocking and crying..." Peter babbled, Remus held up his hand as to silence his friend

"Why don't you get Sirius to calm her down" Remus said testily, Sirius had been the one with her last night, should he with her right now? Or Was he only in it for the physical stuff. Remus's blood began to boil at the thought, sure Remus wanted to be physical with her too, but he wanted more than that. Peter shook his head frantically,

"Please! I don't know what to do!" Peter cried, Remus rolled his eyes and sighed through his flared nostrils

"Fine" he seethed, this was the last thing he wanted to do, he stormed through the door but his face softened as his eyes set on a crippling girl. All thoughts of Sirius and her together vanished from his mind, all he could think about was putting Arwen back together. He rushed over to her side, taking her face into his hands. He brushed his thumbs across her cheeks, wiping her tears away. He murmured soothing words as he wrapped his arms around her and rocked her into him.

Arwen stood up on her toes, stretching her legs in the process. She had spent enough of the day in bed, she was done. She was done sulking, done crying, at least for now. She was going to go outside, get some sun and hang out with her friends. She step outside into the fresh air, feeling the cool, crisp air flow around her, she closed her eyes, embracing the moment. Remus and Sirius watched her intently, both thinking no one noticed, but Peter did, he could sense something peculiar going on. James didn't notice a thing, he continued throwing a quaffle in the air and catching it, talking aimlessly as he did so. Arwen opened her eyes to see Sirius staring back at her, she didn't notice Remus watching her, or Peter shooting concerned looks over to her. She instantly remember what had happened the night before She didn't know how she could have forgotten, though it was a pretty minor event compared to everything else that happened. Now she felt embarrassed, what was she supposed to do, or say? Was she supposed to pretend it never happened? Did he want more? Did she want more? Arwen suddenly felt very overwhelmed, all she wanted to do now was go hide in her bed again, but she was too far away and it would have looked suspicious. She crept closer to her friends, hoping no one would bring up anything to do with her, she sighed with relief when she realized James was already talking everyone's ears off. James turned around and grinned at her

"Arwen! How ya feeling? Heard the whiskey got the better of you" James joked, Arwen gave him a small smile

"Says the one who passed out drooling in the middle of the floor" Sirius said, clapping James on the back, James rolled his eyes but grinned nonetheless

"Apparently I wasn't the only one who had a slobfest" he said to Sirius, Arwen's eyes went wide, as did Sirius's.

"I, uh, what?" Sirius panicked, how did James know about him and Arwen

"You're pillow looked a little stained this morning" James chucked the quaffle at his friend, Sirius rolled his eyes and caught the ball, all while subtly releasing his breath which he was holding.

"So what were you lot going to do before I interrupted?" Arwen asked, trying stop her mind from spinning,

"We were just about to head down to the creek, want to come?" Peter pipped, Arwen smiled and nodded

"Yea, let me just grab my book, I'll meet you there?" Peter nodded, eyeing her slightly, he had this odd feeling that at any moment she would burst, into what he still wasn't sure. He didn't know if he could handle another crying outburst, but that might just be better than anything else she could do. She could decide to join her cousin, he was family after all, or go and find him and who knows! At this point she could do pretty much anything and that's what scared him.

Arwen rummaged through her trunk, taking stack of books out searching for the book she was currently reading, she sat on her heels scanning her many titles.

"A-ha! There you are you little bugger" she said aloud grabbing the leather bound book. She grinned happily as she opened up to her saved spot. She looked down to see the bookmark Severus gave her. There was a new message glowing on the bottom.

_ It's not what you think _

Her smile sank into a frown, she leaned back and hugged her knees. She could always rely on Severus to be cryptic, at least that hadn't changed. How wasn't this whole thing what she thought? She sighed deeply, she was finally wrapping her head around who Severus really was. But now this? What was she supposed to think now? What was she supposed to do. She crawled over to her trunk and grabbed a quill and some ink. She will get her answers.

_ Explain _

She sat in the middle of the room, holding onto the bookmark for dear life, just waiting. Time flew by her, soon the sun was setting and the boys would be heading back soon. But Arwen didn't notice, all of her focus was set onto that one piece of parchment. Sirius walked through the door, he had gone up ahead of the guys to go check on Arwen. He watched her for a moment, letting his eyes adjust on what was happening before him. He made his way towards her slowly, hoping not to interfere with whatever she was doing. From the outside it looked like she was staring at a simple piece of paper but he knew there was much more to it. He sat down next to her and stayed there, not speaking until she was ready.

"When my dad first left, I took it really hard, and Sev too. He was the only real parent either of us have ever had, he was definitely more of a dad to Severus than his own dad. Sometimes I think he took it harder than I did. I remember one night, it must have been shortly after my dad left, I was sleeping over at his house, he reached out and grabbed my hand in the dark and said that he would never leave me like my father did. I guess he was right, this has been way worse than what my dad put me through" Arwen said after what seemed like minutes of silence. She was still fumbling with her bookmark but she was now looking at Sirius. He looked back at her, feeling her pain. Even though he was the one who physically left his family, they deserted him a long time ago. His last hopes had been with his brother, but obviously that didn't happen, his parents got to him first. Sirius leaned forward and tucked a stray hair behind Arwen's ear, her breath suddenly became unsteady as he came closer until finally closing the distance with his lips. Arwen gasped slightly and tore her head away

"What are you doing" she whispered heatedly, trying to cover up that all she wanted to him to was kiss her again.

"I-I don't know, trying to make you feel better?" Sirius shook his head in confusion, he really didn't know why he kissed her his time, soberly. It seemed like every time they talked about their families, he felt the urge to snog her. It wasn't really just her per say, he had always dealt with his problems in a physical way, whether it was punching some bloke or snogging some girl.

"Is that all?" Arwen pushed, Sirius's eye went wide with guilt

"It's not that I don't find you attractive Ari, you're smoking! I just don't uh, well I don't like you like that, I just don't tend to deal with my problems very vocally I guess" Sirius scratched the back of his head awkwardly, his eyes darted everywhere but on her. If he had ruined, well whatever they were, he would kick himself into the next millennium.

"Well next time try going for a hug" Arwen gave him a light smile, Sirius's eyes were still wide with shock. So he hadn't messed anything up? He was so happy he could kiss her! But he didn't, instead he brought her in for a tight hug. A knock came from the door.

"Mrs. Pettigrew wanted me to tell you it's supper time" croaked Remus who felt very awkward. At least they weren't snogging this time. At the mention of food, Sirius darted for the door as quickly as he could, but before he left the room he shot a concerned look toward Arwen, just to make sure she was alright.

"I'll be down in a second, you two go ahead" She stood up and started to pick up a stack of books, Sirius accepted this and ran to the kitchen, Remus on the other hand took a moment to watch her as she put her things away. She looked like she was just about done when she held what looked like a bookmark in her hand and stood there staring at it. Remus cocked his head with curiosity, wondering what had her so entranced. He shook his head at himself and quietly walked away, so not to disturb her. Arwen's eyes burned through the bookmark, her eyes darting across it, rereading Severus's message over and over again.

_ They know Ari. They know what we can do. _

 


	15. Chapter 15

The kettle whistled and steam poured out of its spout, Remus watched the kettle, feeling as if he could mimic the tea-pot. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs and he could feel his anger bubbled up inside him like steam would begin spurting out of his ears. He stood up forcefully to shut the kettle up and pour himself a hopefully calming cup of tea. He didn't know why he was so angry. He knew he was upset about what he had seen occurring between Arwen and Sirius, but he didn't understand why he was this angry. He never felt this bothered unless it was near the full moon and that was more than a week away. With shaky hands he brought his cup to his lips and took a sip, not caring that it was scalding. Footsteps made their way into the kitchen, Remus prayed to Merlin that it wasn't Sirius, he didn't know how he would handle that situation. He let out a relieved sigh when he realized the footsteps belonged to Peter. Peter raised an eyebrow at Remus as he poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice. He took a swig of his juice while continuing to stare at Remus.

"That's it, what is going on" Peter questioned, he had it with Remus's glaring and Sirius's pouting, he knew something was up, he just couldn't figure out what.

"Nothing" spat Remus, he didn't mean to be nasty to Peter, he couldn't help it; Peter glared, trying to edge him on, "I saw Sirius snogging Arwen" He tried so hard to distant Arwen from the situation in his head, it didn't hurt nearly as much when he thought of it as just Sirius being guilty. He knew Arwen kissed him back, but he didn't want to think of that. Peter's eyes went wide, Arwen and Sirius? Peter had always thought she would end up with Remus! He frowned slightly, he wondered if Remus was now aware of his feelings for Arwen. What a crappy way to find out.

"I'm sorry mate, maybe it was a one time thing? You never know right?" Peter pleaded, he had really hoped they weren't having a secret affair or anything.

"I saw them getting cozy just before dinner" Remus growled at the memory. He didn't think he could handle Arwen dating anyone else, let alone his best friend. Peter slipped out of the room, wanting to get to the bottom of this. He walked by the living room, James was talking to Arwen who looked like she wanted to be any where but there. He wouldn't exactly call the two of them friends, yet. More like they got along specifically because they had mutual friends. Normally Peter would go in there and save them, well her mostly, James had been trying to make it up to her, but these things took time. Something James wasn't good with. He was actually surprised at how fast Arwen and Sirius became friends, but from what he saw, Sirius truly liked her, but now he question how much. Peter walked into his room to see Sirius laying on his bed, throwing the quaffle James brought with him, in the air. He cleared his throat to let Sirius know he was in the room, and sat down at the edge of the bed. Sirius gave him a curt nod but continued with his solo game of catch.

"So, I, uh, well" Peter babbled, how was he supposed to ask about his relationship with Arwen, Sirius raised an eyebrow at him in between throws, "I heard you snogged Arwen" he finally blurted. Sirius eyes went wide, he forgot about the quaffle that was in midair until it hit him square in the face. He groaned slightly as he sat up

"How do you know about that?"

"Remus told me" Peter winced, unsure on how Sirius was going to take the news

"Oh bloody hell" Sirius slammed his head back into the pillow, "Of course he saw"

"So are you guys, uh, together?" Peter asked, figuring being blunt would be better

"Merlin's no! It was one time! Okay it happened twice, but she was all upset about Severus, which reminded me about how upset I was about Reg, and it just happened" Sirius exclaimed, burrying his head in his hands, the last thing he wanted was for Remus to find out, especially like this!

"So you're not having a secret affair?" Sirius's eyes went wide from Peter question

"Is that what he thinks? He bloody hates me doesn't he? Well of course he does I kissed her! I kissed Arwen!" Peter sighed slightly with relief. He was glad Sirius and Arwen were not involved, other than a few kisses, the first probably under the influence, he was also glad Sirius was realizing what he did was definitely not okay. He was curious on what Arwen thought about all of this.

"Should I talk to him?" Sirius asked, unsure of what he should do.

"I would wait awhile, he's pretty fumed" Just then, James entered the room,

"What are you lot talking about?" James asked, picking up the quaffle that had rolled onto the floor, Peter's eyes went wide slightly

"What happened to Arwen?" Peter asked slowly, trying not to sound frantic

"Went to go make some tea or something, I'm not sure, why?" James questioned, he felt like he was missing something

"Just wondering" Peter shared a look with Sirius while James shrugged his shoulders.

"Earth to Remus" Arwen sang, waving her hand in front of Remus's face, he shook his head of his thoughts and brought his attention to Arwen, "Are you okay?" Remus shrugged in response, taking a few gulps from his lukewarm tea, "I was just asking you if we could talk? I wanted to ask you something-"

"What? How I feel about you and Sirius bonking?" Remus interrupted, he stood up and made his way to the kettle

"Excuse me?" Arwen was taken aback, where had this come from?

"Didn't think I would find out did you? Caught you two snogging last night" Remus gripped the handle of the tea-pot, he could feel it buckle in his grasp.

"No, I was going to ask you about Severus, you know, my cousin who want's to be a death eater? I can't believe you, you're only concerned that I kissed Sirius? When I was drunk? Maybe if you had consoled me it would have been you that I kissed" Arwen yelled, she stormed out of the kitchen, making her way to her room, trying with all her might not to slam the door. She began pacing back and forth. The nerve of him! What did he care that she snogged Sirius? And anyway that wasn't the point, she was grieving for her cousin and all he wanted to talk about Sirius.

Remus closed his eyes and sighed. He shouldn't have snapped at her. And she was right, he should have made sure she was okay. He winced when he replayed the conversation in his mind. 'It would have been you that I kissed', her words haunted him. At one hand he hated himself for not talking to her last night because he could have been the one she kissed, but on the other he hated himself for even thinking about that. She had gone through a lot in just one day, he didn't need to add to her drama and wish he was part of it. He entered Peter's room, all eyes were on him, Sirius stood up instantly, blurting about apologies and explanations. Remus put his hand up to silence him.

"It's okay, I was just being stupid, and I think I just hurt Arwen even more" Remus slumped against the wall "I can't believe I was such a dolt, all I was concerned about were my feelings, I completely forgot how she was feeling" Sirius shot him a look of sympathy. James looked back and forth between his three friends with a confused look plastered on his face.

"Wait why would Remus care if Sirius kissed Arwen?" James asked after putting the pieces together. Sirius and Peter looked at him, both wondering how much air filled his head.

"Because I'm in love with her" Remus muttered. James eyes went wide, he would have never have guessed that in a million years! Peter clapped Remus on the shoulder and Sirius felt even guiltier.

"Finally! I'm glad you've finally realized it! Took you long enough!" Peter exclaimed, a big smile engulfing his face, Remus shook his head

"No, I've known for awhile" he saw the confused faces and answered everyone's silent question, "I figured it out after I punched Shane, or tried to at least"

"Well go on! Go tell her!" Peter almost yelled, Remus shook his head again

"I can't, not now" Remus hit his head against the wall, if he was ever going to tell her now was definitely not the time

"At least go apologize" Sirius suggested, he understood why he didn't want to tell her now, but if he ever wanted to get with her, they would have to be on speaking terms first.

"Yea, good idea, I'll go do that" as he walked out of the room, Peter and Sirius rolled their eyes and James sat there still confused.

Remus knocked on Arwen's door and creaked it open, once he knew she was decent he walked in. She was laying down on the bed with her legs dangling off the edge. She hoisted herself onto her elbows to see who had entered, when she realized it was Remus, she slammed back into the bed with a huff. He sat down next to her, not caring what her response was,

"I'm sorry about how I acted before. You were right, I should have been more sensitive about your feelings. So I've not only come over to apologize but to talk" Remus smiled slightly onced Arwen nodded in agreement, she sat up and gave him a stern look

"But no kissing, I already made that mistake this week" Remus's smile grew wider at the word mistake. He was happy to know that she didn't have any feelings for Sirius. He shook his head the erase those thoughts from his mind.

"So how are you doing?" Remus asked genuinely, Arwen sighed

"I don't know, look I have to tell you something, but it has to stay between just us okay?" Remus nodded, letting her know he understood, she took a deep breath, "Severus has been secretly contacting me. He charmed this bookmark because he knew something like this would happen" She said showing him the bookmark, he saw that the last message was I'm on your side.

"I don't know how to say this without making it sound bad, but how do you know he's telling the truth?" Remus braced himself for an outlash

"I thought that too, at first. But then he told me they knew something about me, something they want" Arwen looked down at her hands, Remus cocked his head

"What do you mean they want something? It's not the gene is it?" He didn't think it was plausible that they would want her because she had the dormant werewolf gene, they already had plenty of werewolves, ones they can't control.

"No, it's not about that. I come from a long line of purebloods, ones that have a unique ability. Well I guess it's not that unique. I can do wandless and nonverbal magic, almost naturally, and apparently you-know-who wants that" Remus opened his mouth in shock

"That's why Severus is working for them? Because they wanted him?" Remus questioned, Arwen shook her head,

"No, they wanted me, Severus isn't pureblood, they were trying to get to me by him but he made them deal,or at least he tried to so that I wouldn't be involved. I'm pretty sure that's how it went, he's being very cryptic, but he said he would tell me when we get back to school." When Arwen read Severus's messages, hope filled her. She knew she shouldn't put so much faith into him but at this point she didn't care. She didn't want to feel alone, feeling that for the last twenty-four hours was bad enough! If she didn't have hope, she didn't know what she would be. Remus took a deep breath in to help settle his thoughts. He wasn't ready to believe that Severus was Mr. Saviour, but he was ready to believe in Arwen. She seemed to take the logical route over the fantasy one, though he hadn't doubted her for one second. Love made you do crazy things.

"How about we just enjoy the rest of our break, and when we get back to Hogwarts, after you talk to your cousin, only then will we deal with this" Remus ducked down to her level, staring into her deep black eyes, "Sound like a plan?" Arwen nodded slowly and hugged Remus tightly.

Lily pulled her hair back, putting it into a bun. She always did this when she was stressed, and boy was she stressed. She had just found out that her ex-friend was going to be a follower of a dark wizard because he was trying to prevent her best friend from becoming one. It sounded so much like him that it was hard not to believe in Severus. She watched her friend go on and on about what she talked to Severus about on the train ride back, her mind streaming with so many thoughts and questions.

"Lily? Are you listening? Are you okay?" Arwen asked concerned. She knew she just laid a ton of bricks on Lily, she just hoped Lily wasn't too freaked out. Lily shook the swarming thoughts away, she gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Yes, sorry. It's just, what about your mum? Severus's mum? Why aren't they followers of...him" Lily stumbled, she wanted so badly to be able to say his name but she wasn't strong enough for it. Not yet. Arwen grinned.

"I had the same question, I actually thought with how much time away my mother has spent away from the house that she could be one. Especially since she was older, she had the same power as the rest of us, but Severus swore that neither of them were involved. Severus said that he wanted younger wizards and witches, so he can influence their career path. You have to admit my mother's job in bookkeeping isn't very evil worthy. And well Aunt Eileen married a muggle." Lily nodded, accepting Arwen's explanation. It did make sense, but she was still flabbergasted that Arwen was wanted by the darkest wizard of their time. Arwen dusted her hand across Lily's duvet, she smiled at the animated Lion poster she had on her wall. She had often wished that she could have been Lily's roommate, she always felt weird being in the Gryffindor dormitories until recently. Now that she had real friends in the house, she felt more comfortable among the red and gold.

"But enough of this dreary talk, I have something to tell you" Arwen smiled as her friend snapped her head up

"Oh I thought that was what you wanted to tell me" Lily jeered,

"Well this is of a different note" Arwen rolled her eyes "I sort of kissed Sirius" Lily's jaw dropped to the floor

"Excuse me, I don't think I heard you correctly, did you say you, Arwen Prince, kissed Sirius, Sirius Black?" Lily asked slowly, if she didn't know any better, she would have guessed a poly-juice potion was in play. Arwen darted her eyes across the room.

"Um, yes. It just kind of happened"

"Falling on your face just kind of happens. Swapping spit with Sirius is on purpose" Lily slightly yelled

"Well, we were pretty drunk, and it was just after I found about Severus, pre-explanation, and he was comforting me and he just kissed me!" she admitted, Lily's eyes were as wide as saucers

"What about Remus?" she quietly asked, Arwen narrowed her eyes in confusion

"What about Remus?" Arwen repeated, now it was Lily's turn to feel uncomfortable

"I just meant well, he's one of yours and his good friends, and well I thought that he-you had a thing for him" Lily stuttered, Arwen narrowed her eyes even more

"Exactly, Remus is one of my good friends, nothing more"

"If you say so" Lily sung innocently, Arwen glared

"I say so"

 


End file.
